After the Facade
by Yliah
Summary: Kristina and Johnny had pretended to date to make her father mad.  But what happened to their relationship after they ended their facade?  Something happens after their "break up" and Kristina now has a secret that she knows she can't keep much longer.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Kristina lies on her bed awake, with her hands on her stomach. She's staring off into space, in deep thought. She remembers back four months, to July when she was pretending to date Johnny Zacchara, a rival mob boss of her father Sonny Corinthos, to rebel against her father.

Actually, in July, Kristina and Johnny's façade had ended, but they had remained friends. Kristina was feeling scared and alone since her "break up" with Johnny. She didn't have any real friends she thought, her parents didn't understand her, her sister Molly was too little to understand, her sister Sam was always off investigating some case for her P.I. business and was never around, and her brother Michael had his own issues he was dealing with. Ever since her abusive boyfriend Keifer died, she had been feeling alone. That is part of the reason she wanted to "date" Johnny in the first place. Not only did she want to get back at her father by dating his enemy, but she wanted someone to be with, and she liked Johnny. She thought he was a good guy: nice, respectable, and kind. She even had a little crush on him, even though she would never admit it to herself or anyone else. What's not to like? Johnny was the ideal man: tall, dark, and handsome, with some danger mixed in. Plus, there was always the power and money he had; and the fact that we was nearly 15 years older than she was made him nearly irresistible.

So, one evening that July, she was at home alone. Her mom Alexis was working late again on one of her legal cases, and Molly was at a friend's house. Kristina was bored and lonely. She wanted someone to talk to; she wanted the company more than anything. She went to see Johnny at his apartment. She knocked on his door and when Johnny answered, he didn't look so good. He was disheveled and upset. He was holding a glass of scotch and didn't say a word.

"Hi…can I come in?" Kristina asked cautiously, she wasn't sure what kind of mood he was in, or why.

Johnny didn't say a word; he just looked at Kristina with a blank stare and opened the door wider for her to enter.

Kristina walked in passed Johnny and turned around to face him as he closed the door. Johnny remained silent, just blankly looking at her.

Kristina broke the silence, "I just came by to say, 'hi,' and to see how you're doing."

Johnny just shrugged, then walked over and sat down on the couch. Kristina followed him and sat on the couch next to him. She was curious as to what was wrong with him, but it was too awkward to ask. Johnny sighed deeply and gave a little groan; he leaned back on the couch. Kristina leaned back against the arm of the couch and looked at Johnny and smiled ever so slightly. She realized how cute he was. She had always liked him, but seeing him at that moment, just sitting quietly on the couch, made her see something she hadn't seen before.

"So, Johnny...," she started, as he turned his head to look at her, "how are you doing?"

Johnny sighed heavily again, paused for a moment, and then finally said, "Olivia and I are over." He had no expression on his face or in his voice. He still had the same blank stare, and then he looked down at the scotch glass in his hands again.

Kristina was a little surprised, but she didn't know why. Johnny and Olivia were always fighting, usually about her father Sonny. They were always breaking up and getting back together, and they had been back together ever since Kristina and Johnny ended there charade. Because Sonny was Olivia's first love, and the father of her only child (Kristina's older brother Dante), Olivia always seemed to protect Sonny and take his side when it came to feuds between him and Johnny. This, of course, put a strain on Olivia and Johnny's relationship. Although they were madly in love, Johnny and Olivia could never get passed the arguments they had over Sonny.

"Sorry," Kristina managed.

Johnny looked back up at Kristina and the expression on his face changed. He smiled and chuckled a little.

Kristina was puzzled by his reaction. She looked at him quizzically with a little smirk on her face and said, "What?"

Still with a smile on his face, Johnny shook his head a little and started to say something but stopped. He looked back down at his scotch glass, still smiling.

Kristina sat up straight and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. She then put a hand caringly on Johnny's knee. This startled Johnny and he looked up at her suddenly; she looked up at him as well, as she swallowed a little nervously. At that moment, Kristina and Johnny both felt a connection. They both realized that the other was feeling alone and needed something, some_one_. Johnny put his hand on top of Kristina's as he set the scotch glass on the coffee table. The two shared a smile.

Johnny glanced down again at their hands and started to say something as he circled Kristina's middle knuckle with his finger, then he stopped again. They were both looking down at their hands, Johnny's finger gently drawing circles on Kristina's hand. After Keifer had abused her, Kristina had trouble with people—men in particular—touching her or getting too close, but she felt safe with Johnny. She didn't mind him touching her or being as close to her as he was; in fact, she liked it. She not only felt safe, but she felt wanted; she felt that Johnny cared about her like possibly no one else cared about her. Kristina finally looked up at Johnny and he looked up at her in return. They gazed into each other's eyes, not sure of what they were going to do or whether they should do it. They both knew that it was a bad idea to get close. They had seen what happened when they pretended to date and knew it would be even worse if they got close for real. They knew it was bad for not only them, but for everyone. But, at this very moment, as they stared at each other and thought the same thoughts, they didn't care about anyone else. The world just went away and the only two people on their minds were the two of them.

Johnny took his hand from Kristina's and moved it up to her cheek. He brushed the hair from her face and behind her ear and rested his hand on her jaw. Their gaze on each other's eyes never faltered. They were both breathing heavily as their faces moved toward each other's. Kristina took her hand from Johnny's knee and put her arm around him, resting her hand on his opposite shoulder. The two shared a kiss, their _first_ kiss. Kristina had thought about what it would be like to kiss Johnny, and Johnny had maybe even thought about kissing Kristina, but they both knew it was a bad idea, and so all throughout their pretend relationship, it had never happened, until then.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kristina, still lying on her back in bed thinking about what had happened that July evening, sighs deeply. A worried, confused look comes over her face and she looks down at her hands resting on her stomach. She moves her hands slowly over her belly and gives a little smile. She knows what happened between her and Johnny that night, and she knows what it resulted in, but for the past four months, she hasn't wanted to admit it. But now, four months later, she is getting to the point that she is having trouble hiding it anymore. Soon, she will have to admit to Johnny—her father—her mother—everyone, including herself, what she has known for the last couple months but has refused to believe. So much has changed during these months. The biggest thing, Johnny is back with Olivia (although no one's ever sure for how long). How can she tell Johnny what she has to tell him? Johnny loves Olivia, she thinks, and he's going to be with her. What happened that night between the two of them during one of Johnny and Olivia's many short-term breakups was just one night, and then it was over, that was it.

Kristina suddenly hears her sister Molly's voice outside her bedroom door, "Kristina, where are you?"

"Um, I'm in here!" Kristina replies, sitting up on her bed quickly. She doesn't want her little sister to catch her lying in bed seemingly daydreaming.

Molly enters the room, "Oh, there you are! I just got home and it was so quiet in the house. I called out for you, but you didn't answer."

"Oh, I didn't hear you."

"Well, anyway, there's a science fair at school and I think I will…"

Kristina stands up and gently guides Molly toward the door. She neither cares nor wants to hear about Molly's science fair. She has more important things to think about. "Uh-huh. That's nice, Molly."

As Molly reaches the door, she says, "But I haven't told you about my project!"

"Molly, you can tell me later. Right now I have something I need to do."

Kristina pushes Molly out of her room and follows right behind. They walk down the stairs. Kristina hurriedly goes for the front door.

"Where are you going?" asks her nosy little sister.

"Out," Kristina says, putting on her jacket.

"But _where_? Mom will want to know."

"Well, just tell Mom I went out and that you don't know where to. It'll be the truth." Kristina grabs her purse and walks out the door.

"But, wait…," Molly calls after Kristina, but Kristina is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Kristina is walking solemnly along the docks, looking down at the ground, deep in thought. Ethan walks around the corner and sees her. Noticing that she is not herself and obviously worried about something, he skips down the stairs and puts a hand on Kristina's shoulder.

"Kristina, what's wrong?" He asks her.

Kristina gasps, startled. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice Ethan had approached her. She turns to look up at him, "Um…nothing, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You look like something's bothering you. Do you want to talk?"

"Um, nah. I'll be fine, really."

Kristina turns and walks toward the bench. She sits down and starts to pick at her fingers, just to give her something to do while avoiding talking to Ethan. She just wants to think; she doesn't want to talk to anyone, not even Ethan who has always been kind and helpful to her. Ethan comes over and sits on the bench next to Kristina.

"What's going on, Kristina? You look like you need someone to talk to, even if you don't _want_ to."

Kristina smirks because she knows Ethan is right. She _does _need to talk to someone, but she doesn't want to admit to anyone, including herself, her secret. She remains silent.

"Well, whatever is going on, you need to talk to _somebody _about it. If not me, somebody. You know I'm always here for you to talk to if you want."

Kristina knows that Ethan is a good guy and very thoughtful and caring. He might be the one person she might even consider a friend, but Ethan is also good friends with Johnny. If she confides in Ethan, she isn't so sure that he would keep her secret confidential. He might feel compelled to tell Johnny what is going on, and she is definitely not ready for Johnny to know. She isn't ready for _anyone_ to know, but especially not Johnny. Kristina decides to not tell Ethan anything.

"Ethan, I'll be okay. Thank you though."

"Well, please find someone to talk to. I hate seeing you sad like this. Promise me you'll talk to _someone_."

"I will, I promise," Kristina reassures him, smiling.

"Alright then. I hate to run, but I have work to do."

Ethan stands up and Kristina questions him, "You're doing work for Johnny?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason, just curious," Kristina smiles.

Kristina watches Ethan walk away and then stands up. She has absolutely no idea to whom she is going to talk or how, but she knows she has to talk to someone. Ethan is right.

Kristina decides that she needs to contact Dr. Lee and make an appointment to make sure everything is okay. She figures that, even though she doesn't know Dr. Lee that well, she might feel comfortable enough to talk to her. Talking to someone she doesn't know that well might actually be easier than talking to someone she's close to. Plus, Dr. Lee is a doctor, so Kristina figures that she is trustworthy and will give her good advice.

Kristina makes a phone call to General Hospital. "Hi, my name is Kristina Corinthos-Davis. I need to make an appointment to see Dr. Lee," she tells the person on the other end.

"As soon as possible…I'm…I'm…," Kristina has trouble getting the words out. Saying it out loud will be admitting to herself and another human being what she hasn't wanted to admit for months.

At that moment, unbeknownst to her, Kristina's brother Dante walks down the stairs behind her.

"I'm pregnant," Kristina blurts out to the person on the phone. "About four months."

Dante stops in his tracks. With his jaw dropped, he is astonished. He can't believe what he just heard his little sister say. He thinks he must have misheard her. She couldn't have possibly said what he thought he heard her say.

"I just wanted to see a doctor to make sure everything is okay. Okay, yeah, tomorrow morning is great. Thank you, bye," Kristina concludes her phone call.

Dante decides to not let Kristina know that he heard what she said. He plays like he just arrived when she hung up the phone.

"Hi, Kristina!" Dante says jovially.

Kristina spins around wildly, scared that she might have given away her secret. She looks at her brother with a worried look.

"Hi," Dante repeats, calmly.

"Uh…hi," Kristina says nervously.

Dante is smiling and says to Kristina, "How are you?"

"Uh…why? What have you heard?" Kristina questions Dante.

Dante gives a wry smile, "What, I can't ask how you are? Man, you're jumpy. What's going on?"

Kristina loosens a bit and with a slight smile says, "Um, nothing. You just startled me. I didn't see you there."

"Oh, sorry. So, how are you?"

"Fine." Kristina smirks.

Dante feels a little uneasy, knowing what Kristina was talking about but not wanting to let Kristina know he knows. Being the detective he is, he wants to draw it out of her. He wants her to tell him on her own and confess.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" He asks her casually.

"Um, um." Kristina swallows and stares at Dante blankly, trying to think up an answer. She of course can't tell him the true answer. "I'm, I'm…. Why?"

"Because I was wondering…," Dante starts, making up his response as he goes too, "if you'd like to…have lunch… with me…tomorrow." He grins.

"Um…what time?"

"Oh, I don't know…noon."

"Um…sure."

Kristina decides since her appointment with Dr. Lee is in the morning, she should go ahead and have lunch with her brother at noon, or else she might seem suspicious. She doesn't realize that not only does she _already_ seem suspicious, but that her brother already knows the very secret she is trying to keep from him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Kristina has left the docks and Dante is standing there alone, still shocked. He looks out over the harbor thinking. He's not sure what to do with the information he has learned. He can't imagine who the father of Kristina's baby is. He heard her say that she is four months along, and Kristina hasn't been with anyone that he knows of since Keifer. Keifer had died months before that. He knows that Kristina had pretended to date Johnny, but that it was just pretend, to upset their father. He knows, or at least he thinks he knows, that neither Johnny nor Kristina would ever take their "relationship" to that level. Plus, Johnny and Kristina had ended their "relationship" before that. He's not sure if he should go and tell Kristina's mom, Alexis, what he knows, or their father Sonny. He also thinks about telling Kristina's older sister Sam, because she is a lot closer to Kristina than he is. Dante is quite a bit uncomfortable with having this information because he is just getting to know his sister; they weren't raised together so he hasn't spent a lot of time with her. He does know that Kristina needs help; she cannot do this on her own, and everyone _will_ find out sooner rather than later.

Dante decides to tell Sam. He and Sam don't always get along, since Dante is a police detective and Sam is a mob enforcer's moll, but Sam is Kristina's sister and is really close to her. Dante thinks that Sam would have the best insight as to what to do about Kristina.

He calls Sam. "Hi, it's Dante."

Sam is standing alone in her boyfriend Jason's living room and can't imagine why Dante, of all people, is calling her, "Dante…hi."

"I need to see you. It's about our sister."

"Krissy? What happened?" Sam asks worriedly. She knows that Dante would not be calling her about Kristina unless something bad had happened.

"Just come down to the docks, and I'll tell you what I know."

"'Kay, I'm on my way." Sam rushes out the door.

Dante is pacing on the docks tapping his phone against his hand, thinking and trying to figure out what he is going to say to Sam when she rushes up to him. "What's going on? Is Krissy okay?"

Dante stops pacing, sighs, and looks at Sam. "Well, she's okay physically, but…" he trails off.

"What! What's going on with my little sister?"

Dante takes a deep breath. "_Our_ little sister seems to have gotten herself into a predicament, and she has absolutely _no_ idea what she's doing."

"Okay, stop dancing around it, just cut to the chase. What's going on?"

"Kristina is pregnant," Dante finally says.

Sam looks at him in disbelief. Dante looks at Sam and exhales.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What?"

"I was coming down the stairs and saw Kristina talking on the phone. I overheard her say that she wanted to see a doctor because she was pregnant and she wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Sam's jaw drops. She can't believe what Dante is telling her. "There must have been some sort of misunderstanding. Krissy isn't _pregnant_! She _can't_ be! Well…."

"What?" Dante asks.

"Well, at least I don't _think_ she could be pregnant. I mean, we both know she was with Keifer, but that was _months_ ago, and she hasn't been with anyone since. I would know; I'm her sister!"

"Well, maybe Kristina doesn't tell you everything."

"Maybe not, but…_pregnant_! Are you sure?"

"Well, I didn't say anything to her; I didn't let her know I know, but I _did_ hear her _say_ it. She said she's four months along."

"Four months? Who's the father?"

"I have no idea," Dante replies slowly.

Sam slowly walks backwards toward the bench, staring at the ground and stumbling a bit because of the shock of the news. "Wow. Kristina, _pregnant_. I can't believe it."

"I know; I felt the exact same way when I heard." Dante sits down next to Sam on the bench. They both stare at the ground.

"Did you tell anyone else—Alexis, Sonny?" Sam asks, looking up to Dante, now more calmly.

"No. You're the first person I called."

"Well, thanks for that. It was probably the best thing to do." After a pause, Sam says again, "Wow. I can't believe it. She's not even 18 yet!"

"Yeah, I know. It's hard to believe. But, she _did_ say she was pregnant. I didn't know what to do, so that's why I called you. I figured you'd know what to do since you're so close to her."

"Yeah, thanks for calling me. If you had called either of her parents, it'd be a catastrophe."

Dante takes a deep breath and says, "So, what do you think we should do? I mean, we have to tell Kristina we know."

Sam is looking back down at the ground, still a bit in shock. She shakes her head 'yes.' "Yeah. We need to help our sister, but how?" She looks up again quickly at Dante. "How do we help her? What do we say?"

"I guess we just need to talk to her and let her know we will support her however we can. Let her know that she's not alone, that she has family—and friends—who love her and will help her."

"Yeah. And we need to find out who the father is. I can't imagine who it is."

"Me neither," replies Dante.

They both sigh deeply.

"You don't think it's _Johnny_ do you?" Sam asks Dante.

"Johnny? Nah. He and Kristina, that was never real. You know it was all a game to get back at Sonny. Anyway, Johnny would never do that to Kristina, and Kristina would never take her game that far. Plus, Johnny is with my ma. He wouldn't do that to her. As much as I _hate_ Johnny, I can't see him doing this."

"Okay, well, what about Ethan Lovett? Do you think he could be the father? I mean they're real close, and Krissy _did_ have a crush on him."

"I don't know. I don't know Ethan that well, but I don't see him hurting Kristina either. He seems like a good guy and he has helped Kristina get through some pretty bad stuff. I don't think Ethan's the father either."

"Okay, so who _do_ you think might be the father?" Sam asks him.

"I don't know. Probably some kid at her school. Hey, how about that new study partner of hers—Taylor, I think."

"Hmmm, maybe. Anyway, we shouldn't be here speculating on who we think the father is. We need to talk to Krissy. Where is she?"

"I assume she went home. Even though she wouldn't admit it to me, she has a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning. I'm meeting her for lunch at noon. Do you want to come along?"

"I don't know. Maybe if we gang up on her like that, it'll feel like an intervention and she'll hate us forever." Sam says.

"So, you want me to go alone and have lunch with Kristina and talk to her. I honestly don't know if I can work up the courage to talk to her about this. I know I'm her brother, but I'm just getting to know her. I don't know her that well. And I'm a guy. Me talking to her about this could be very uncomfortable—for both of us. That's why I called you. I thought it would better all the way around if _you_ talked to her. You are her older sister; Kristina looks up to you and trusts you. She's confided in you before, and you know her better than I do."

"Yeah, I see that. Okay, how about I go to lunch with her tomorrow in your place?"

"Okay, sounds good. Just promise me you'll keep me in the loop. I'd like to know what's happening with my sister."

"Okay, deal," Sam agrees.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Kristina walks around the corner on the ER floor of General Hospital. She has just come downstairs from seeing Dr. Lee. She is more complacent now, after talking to the doctor. She even has a smile on her face and is upbeat and cheerful. As she walks around the nurse's station, she stops and takes a step back. Her face goes blank. She sees Johnny in the lobby. Johnny spots Kristina, smiles, and walks toward her.

"Hey, Kristina. How are you?" He says cheerfully.

Kristina stares at him, agape. Johnny is the _last_ person she wanted to see right now. "Um, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just sprained my wrist a little. I'm fine, not a cast or splint or anything, but Olivia wanted me to come have it checked out. You know Olivia. It must be the mother in her." Johnny laughs and smiles.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you're okay," Kristina replies.

"So, what are you here for?" Johnny asks.

Kristina is even more stunned at the question. She doesn't know what to say. She can't tell him the truth; she can't tell anyone the truth. She says the first thing that comes to her mind. "Oh, I just had a checkup. You know, a routine checkup. Everything's fine!" She tells him cheerfully.

"Well, good," Johnny replies. "Hey, it was good to see you. I've gotta run."

"Okay, bye."

Johnny smiles and says, "'Kay, see you later, Kristina."

As Johnny walks off, Kristina watches him. She takes a deep breath and sighs. She was so nervous around him. He probably noticed how off she was. She is paranoid that Johnny will figure out that something is going on. Kristina realizes that she _has_ to tell Johnny at some point, but she really doesn't want to. After talking to Dr. Lee, she felt better about everything, but then she ran into Johnny and she went straight back to her worried, confused self.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Kristina walks into _Kelly's_, expecting to find her brother Dante, whom she was supposed to meet for lunch. She looks around the diner. She doesn't find Dante, but she spots her sister Sam smiling and waving to her. She walks over to Sam's table.

"Hi, Krissy!" Sam stands and gives her little sister a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Kristina replies, "But I was supposed to be meeting Dante for lunch. I don't see him though."

"Oh, yeah, he couldn't make it. So, you get me instead," Sam tells her with a big smile on her face.

Kristina smiles. She's happy to have lunch with her sister, but she thinks it odd that Dante would send Sam in his place. Dante and Sam don't talk to each other unless they have to, and frankly, they don't even like each other.

"Okay," Kristina says.

"So," Sam starts as the waitress sets down two glasses of iced tea, "Tell me, how are you?"

"I'm okay," Kristina supplies the generic response, not wanting to say too much.

"Just okay? Come on, Krissy. Tell me what's going on with you. I haven't talked to you in a while. We used to talk all the time, you know, girl talk, but I've been so busy with work and Jason that I haven't gotten a chance to talk to my sister. So, what's going on in your life?" Sam pleads.

"I don't know, stuff."

"Stuff," Sam mimics. "Come on. So, how's school? Do you have any new friends? Any new _boy_friends? How about that new study partner?"

Kristina is looking down and playing with the straw in her tea, trying to preoccupy herself. She loves her sister Sam and usually would love to talk to her, but she doesn't feel like she can tell anyone her secret, especially not in a public diner. And, she wasn't prepared to have a conversation with Sam, she was expecting Dante, which would have warranted a whole different conversation she imagines.

"Taylor? He's okay, he's a good study partner," she finally replies after a moment, still looking down as she plays with the straw.

"Do you like him?"

"I said he's okay, Sam," Kristina says, looking up at her sister, a little irritated. She stops playing with the straw.

"No…" Sam says, playfully tapping Kristina's hand, which is sitting on the table, "I mean, do you _like_ him?"

"Taylor? Uh, nah. I like him as a friend I guess; he's really nice, but I don't like him like _that_."

"Oh, _okay_. So, Krissy, are you seeing anyone then?" Sam asks.

Kristina, irritated by Sam's questions, glares at her. "Why are you all the sudden so interested in my love life? After all I've been through with Keifer beating me up and putting me in the hospital—_twice_, and then my whole stupid plan to make Dad mad by pretending to be with Johnny literally blowing up, and everything else that's gone on this last year, why do you insist on dragging out of me every little detail of my love life, Sam? I don't get it. I thought you wanted to talk to me, but all you're doing is interrogating me it seems. Why?"

Kristina stares at Sam for a moment and Sam stares down at the table, silent and agape. Sam runs her hand over her head, pulling her hair back from her face. Kristina huffs and stands up quickly. She storms toward the door.

"Kristina, wait!" Sam calls after her. She stands up and goes toward the door too, but when she gets there, Kristina is already gone. Sam throws her head back in frustration and moans.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Kristina walks slowly along the docks, eyes on the ground, and arms draped across her waist. She is thinking about the questions Sam had asked her. She would have wanted to share with her sister about the night she had with Johnny. She's always liked to share things with Sam and have girl talk. If only it wasn't Johnny, if only it was some other guy who wasn't 15 years older than she and her father's rival. If she had told Sam that she slept with Johnny, Sam would have lectured her and dictated to her that she had to stay away from him. That's why she couldn't tell Sam the truth. She _can't_ stay away from Johnny. She still likes Johnny, even though he's with Olivia; she's liked Johnny all along. She especially can't stay away from Johnny now that she's carrying his child. Her baby needs his or her father. Johnny would be a great father, she thinks.

As she's thinking about all this, she remembers back to that night—_that _night—back in July, with Johnny. She sits down on the bench, and stares out at the harbor, lost in thought. She remembers what happened after that kiss.

On that July night, when Johnny and Kristina kissed, they both felt something special. They both had felt it for a while, but hadn't acted upon it because everyone would be against it. Not only that, but Johnny knew that he, as the older party, shouldn't take advantage of a teenage girl, even if she was of legal age. But when Kristina had placed her hand on his knee and that led to that kiss, he realized that he wasn't taking advantage of her. This was something that they both wanted. This time, the two of them being together was not a game to make Sonny angry; sure, it _would_ do that, but that no longer was either of their goals. They simply wanted to be together because they liked each other and they wanted to be together. No one else had anything to do with it.

Johnny pulled away from the kiss and stroked Kristina's cheek with his hand, all the while gazing into her eyes with his big brown eyes. Kristina smiled and gazed back. She was as happy as she had ever been; she felt so safe with Johnny; she felt cared for. After Keifer pressuring her to sleep with him, and then beating her, she never thought she'd ever be able to get that close to another man. But there she was with the most handsome, caring, gentle man she'd ever known.

That night, Kristina didn't sleep much. She lay in bed—in _Johnny's_ bed—in his arms, awake. She wanted to savor every lasting moment she could. She knew that they would never be able to share another moment like that together. She knew that in the morning she had to go back to her life and back to reality. She knew Johnny would get back together with Olivia, and that she could never publicly date him. She lay there in Johnny's arms, staring at the ceiling and fantasizing about being his wife, raising kids with him, and having a house together. That was her ultimate dream at that time, but she knew that it would never happen, that it never _could_ happen.

Sitting on that bench on that dock, thinking back to that night, back to that _moment_, Kristina is happy again. A warm smile comes across her face. Behind her, Johnny appears at the top of the stairs and looks down at her, smiling. He too still has secret feelings for her. He always has. He slowly walks down the stairs, never taking his gaze off Kristina. He comes up to the bench and sits down next to her. Johnny is so quiet and Kristina is so lost in her memories, that she doesn't even notice that Johnny is now sitting beside her. Johnny looks down at Kristina's arms, still folded around her waist. He gently places his hand on her knee.

Kristina is snapped back into reality and jumps, startled. She looks at Johnny and gasps.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Johnny apologizes.

Kristina is surprised to see Johnny sitting there, but she is not nervous around him now like she was earlier at the hospital.

"It's okay. I was just…just day dreaming," she tells Johnny.

Johnny smiles and says, "Are you okay? Earlier, at the hospital, you seemed…."

"Seemed what?" Kristina interrupts.

"I don't know, you just seemed, preoccupied or something. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No. I'm great." Kristina gives Johnny a huge smile.

Kristina wonders if she should just get her secret out in the open, at least to Johnny. He _does _have a right to know that he's going to be a father after all. Should she tell him right then? She's started to show, she can no longer fit into many of her clothes, and everything would be so much easier if at least Johnny knew. A serious look comes over Kristina's face.

"Johnny," she starts.

"Yeah, Kristina."

Kristina looks at Johnny, who's waiting for her to speak, and just like that night back in July, when she sat there watching him silently sit there, she stares at his face and smiles. She notices all over again how much she really likes and cares for this man. In fact, she might even use the word 'love.'

"I have something I have to tell you," she says slowly and seriously.

Johnny gives a little bit of a nervous smile, not knowing what she's going to say. "What is it, Kristina?"

"Johnny, I'm pr…."

"Oh, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Just as Kristina starts to say the final word of her confession, Olivia comes down the stairs.

Johnny stands up, turns around and smiles at his older girlfriend. Kristina stays seated, her facial expression changes to disappointment, and she drops her head.

"Well, I'm right here, sweetie." Johnny walks over to Olivia grinning from ear to ear. He puts his arms around her, and she does the same to him. They kiss. Kristina can't bear to watch. "What are you doing, my love?" Johnny asks, still smiling.

"I'm looking for you."

They share another passionate kiss.

"Come on, Johnny. Let's go back to your place. I'm going to make you some rigatoni."

"Mmmm, sounds good," Johnny tells her, licking his lips.

"Oh, bye, Kristina," Olivia looks around Johnny for a moment to wave at her. "We'll see you later."

Kristina looks up and toward them, possibly the love of her life, the father of her unborn child—and his cougar. She fakes a smile and says, "Bye."

Kristina knows that Olivia doesn't intentionally annoy her. She knows that Olivia doesn't mean to rub it in her face that she's with Johnny and she's not. Olivia doesn't even know about Kristina's feelings for Johnny, or Johnny's feelings for her; and she _especially_ doesn't know that they slept together. But it still stings, seeing Olivia with Johnny and them acting like that together. She wishes it was her in Johnny's arms, not Olivia. Kristina watches in disgust as the pair make their way up the stairs, hanging on each other.

Kristina turns back around and rubs her hands slowly and gently along her stomach. "It'll be okay, baby. We'll be just fine. Mommy and Daddy will get back together somehow, and we'll be a happy family." Kristina smiles as she looks down at her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Sam is still sitting at _Kelly's_, thinking about her "lunch" with Kristina. She lets out a big sigh as Dante walks in the door. He sits down across from Sam and she looks up at him.

"So…," Dante implores Sam.

"So," Sam says definitively. She sighs again. "Well, you're right. Kristina is definitely hiding something, I can tell you that much. I couldn't get her to say she was pregnant, and I couldn't get any hints out of her as to the father, but she is definitely keeping a secret."

Dante nods his head. "Wow, so, what _did_ Kristina say?"

"Not much, she just chewed me out for asking her questions about her personal life and stormed out. That's how I could tell she was hiding something; she did _not _want to talk about her love life."

"Hmmm, maybe we're going at this all wrong," Dante tells Sam.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe instead of trying to get Kristina to tell us the truth, maybe we should just come out and say it."

"What, actually _tell_ her that we know that she's pregnant?"

"Yeah. Then maybe she'll open up."

"Yeah, maybe," Sam says, "Or, maybe she'll start screaming at us and tell us to stay out of her personal life like she told me today. Then she'd hate us and _that_ would get us nowhere."

"Yeah, maybe, but even then, she would know that someone she knows and trusts knows her secret and maybe she'd decide to confide in us."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Dante."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Kristina walks into the lake house and throws her purse onto the chair.

"Hi, sweetie," her mother Alexis says to her as she looks up from her legal pad, "Is there something wrong?" Alexis seemed to notice frustration or something in Kristina's manner.

"No," Kristina says matter-of-factly, "I'm fine."

Kristina takes off her coat and puts it on the chair as well.

"So, how was your day?" asks Alexis.

"Uh," Kristina shrugs, "okay, I guess. I had lunch with Sam."

Alexis smiles, "Oh, that's nice. How is Sam? It's been so long since I've seen my oldest daughter. She works all the time!"

"She's fine I guess."

"What did you talk about? Here, have a seat." Alexis pats the seat next to her on the couch.

Kristina remains standing, ignoring her mother's request for her to sit, and crosses her arms in front of her. "I don't know, not much. She just wanted to catch up and to know what's been going on in my life."

"Well, that's nice of her. I should have lunch with her. I'll have to call her and set something up."

Kristina turns and walks upstairs to her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The next day, Kristina is walking through the park. She sits on a swing and starts to slowly sway back and forth. She sees Johnny approaching—alone—and she smiles. She is so glad that he is alone, and not with that cougar of his, Olivia. Johnny smiles as well and sits on the swing next to her. They are both swinging gently back and forth.

Kristina looks over at him, and he returns her gaze. She smiles shyly and looks down, then back up at him.

"You know, you're beautiful, Kristina."

Kristina's smile wipes off her face and her expression goes blank. His words surprised her. They came out of nowhere. She thinks she has just imagined him saying them. She stares at him. Johnny smiles at her.

"Um…," Kristina doesn't know what to say.

"I mean, there's something different about you, Kristina. In a good way. You're almost glowing."

Kristina can't help but return her smile back to her face.

"I noticed it yesterday on the docks, and it's still there—this glow in your face. You look really happy, and I'm happy for you."

Kristina thinks that maybe this would be the right time to tell him—to tell him _why_ she is glowing. To tell what she started to tell him yesterday, before she was interrupted by Olivia. She looks at Johnny and his smile on _his_ face. She decides not to tell him in this moment. She just wants to stay there in that moment and talk to him, for them both to smile and laugh. If she tells him that she's pregnant, it will change everything. It will change the mood, it will change his expression, and his smile will go away she fears. She realizes that maybe he won't be as excited as she has become about it; that maybe he will be angry with her that she has kept it from him for all these months. So, in that moment, she decides not to tell him just yet.

"You know, Kristina, I've been thinking about you lately."

"You have?" Kristina knew he had feelings for her, but didn't realize that he _thinks_ about her. She thought only Olivia was ever on his mind.

"Yeah. I've thought about you every now and then the last few months, ever since…." Kristina was waiting for him to say "ever since we slept together," or "ever since that night," but he didn't, he just trailed off.

"But, lately, I've been thinking about you even more. I'm not sure why, but it's not a _bad_ thing," Johnny smiles and looks up at Kristina.

Kristina returns his smile and says, "I think about you a lot too, Johnny." Kristina wonders how much more she should reveal. Should she tell him how _much _she thinks about him, that she dreams and fantasizes about him? That she relives that night in her memories constantly? She decides to just leave it at what she has already said, in hopes that Johnny will be the one to expound on their feelings.

Johnny smiles, "Really?"

"Yeah."

They both stand from their swings. Johnny puts his arm around Kristina's waist and they start to walk along the park. They don't say much, mostly walk. Kristina stops and turns to face Johnny. She doesn't notice that Olivia is lurking in the trees. Olivia had been walking through the park as well when she saw Johnny and Kristina. She was going to approach them, but decided not to when she noticed the closeness between the two. She's standing in the trees watching them, wondering what exactly is going on and how her boyfriend could be walking with this teenager the way he is, and why they've both got looks on their faces like they're in love.

"Johnny," Kristina starts, then pauses. "I think about that night a lot. The night that we shared together, in your penthouse. I want you to know that that was _real_, not a front. I didn't sleep with you to make my dad angry, and you didn't take advantage of me. I slept with you because I _wanted_ to. And I want you to know that I don't regret one moment of it."

Olivia cannot believe what she has just heard. She gasps, her eyes get as large as golf balls, and her jaw drops to the floor. Johnny slept with Kristina! He _slept_ with her! Everyone thought that their relationship was fake, but here was Kristina _admitting_ that they really _did_ sleep together!

Johnny smiles and says to Kristina, "I know. I know. It was real for me too. I meant everything that happened that night. I don't want you think that I only slept with you to get to your father, or that I only slept with you because I was angry with Olivia. I certainly didn't want to take advantage of you. I slept with you because—I wanted to. I had only tried to push you away because I knew that everyone would be against us and things could get dangerous whenever your father's concerned, but honestly, I wanted you more than anything."

Kristina smiles. Johnny smiles too and kisses her lightly on the lips.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Olivia is reeling after overhearing what she did in the park. She is beyond angry. She can't believe that her boyfriend slept with a teenage girl, and her son's half-sister, at that. She goes with her first instinct, to go directly to Kristina's father, Sonny. She barges into his office, without bothering to knock.

"Sonny! You have _got_ to do something about Johnny!" She demands.

Sonny looks up from his paperwork on his desk. "What? What is this, Olivia? I thought you were madly in love with Johnny. Since when do you want me 'to do something' about him?"

Without missing a beat, she replies, "Ever since I found out he _screwed_ your daughter!"

Sonny looks at Olivia astonished. He hated it when he thought Johnny and Kristina were sleeping together, but he had found out that it was all a ruse to make him mad, which of course worked. But to hear Olivia, of all people, tell him that Johnny slept with Kristina, now several months later, astonished him.

"What are you talking about, Olivia?"

"Johnny _screwed_ Kristina! He _slept _with her! They had _sex_!"

"Okay, okay, calm down."

Olivia looks at him with wide eyes and mouth open. "You're telling _me _to calm down! You're telling _me _to calm down! Why are you so calm? I'm telling you that a grown man, 15 years older than your daughter, your enemy, _slept _with your 17 year old daughter, and you're telling _me_ to calm down!"

Sonny rises from behind his desk. "Olivia, Olivia, how can you be so sure that they _slept_ together?"

"Uh, because I heard them _both _admit it."

"What?" Sonny asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. I was walking in the park and I overheard Kristina and Johnny talking. They were talking about a night they _shared _together at Johnny's apartment. Kristina said she didn't regret any of it, and Johnny said that he didn't _sleep_ with her to make you mad, that he _slept_ with her because he wanted to." Sonny's facial expression starts to turn to anger. "Yeah. They both admitted that they slept together. They both even used the word 'slept!' So, I suggest you take care of this right away."

Olivia turns toward the door and storms out of the office. Sonny sits back down behind his desk, angry, and scheming. He picks up his cell and dials.

"Find Johnny! Bring him to Baker Street. I need to have a few words with him! And if he gives you trouble, you have my permission to be as rough as you need to with him. Now! I'll be there in 15 minutes!"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Sonny's body guards, who double as his thugs, Max and his brother Milo, drag Johnny kicking and screaming onto Baker Street. Johnny already has a blackened eye and is bleeding from his mouth. His clothes are torn and tattered, and he has obviously been roughed up. Sonny enters Baker Street and the guards throw Johnny onto the ground. Sonny walks up to the battered Johnny lying on the ground.

Johnny looks up at him, "I thought he had a truce," he barely manages through his bloodied, busted lip.

"We did, but that didn't mean for you to go sleep with my daughter!"

Max and Milo, who were not previously privy to why Sonny wanted to see Johnny, look at each other and raise their eyebrows. Johnny says nothing. He just sits up the best he can on the ground, glaring up at Sonny.

"So, you're not going to deny it? That makes you look guilty, Johnny."

"It doesn't matter whether I deny it or not; either way, you're going to do whatever you want to me. That's how you work." Johnny tells Sonny.

Sonny pulls out his gun and points it at Johnny. Sonny cocks the gun. Johnny flinches and takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes. All of the sudden, out of nowhere, Kristina comes running in and gets between the gun and Johnny.

"No!" she yells.

Sonny quickly points the gun downward, avoiding aiming it at his daughter. "Kristina!"

Max and Milo swoop in and try to pull her out of the way. She fights them. "Let her go!" Sonny orders. The two guards let go of her.

"What are you doing, Kristina?" Johnny asks as he looks up at her.

"I can't let you die!" She says, looking down at him.

"What on earth possessed you to get between a gun and Johnny! He's no good, Kristina; he's hurt you too many times; he's hurt too many people. He needs to go away, sweetie."

"No! I refuse to move!" Kristina informs her father while standing directly in front of Johnny. "I'm not going to let you kill him! I love him! You can't kill the man I love!"

Johnny looks stunned. That's the first time he's ever heard Kristina say she loves him.

"Kristina, come on, please, move!" Sonny begs his daughter.

"No!"

"Sweetheart, he's too old for you. He's no good for you. He hurts people for a living."

"Oh, and you don't? You're in the same business, Dad! How are you any better than Johnny?"

"Kristina, we've been _through_ this."

"Yeah, and I still don't get it."

"Kristina, I'm sorry I have to do this to you. I hate to see you hurt, but it's for your own good and someday you'll realize that!"

Sonny motions for his guards to remove Kristina. They pick her up under her arms, with her struggling all the way. They put her down on the side of the street and hold her back while she's trying to break through them. Sonny raises his gun back towards Johnny. Johnny looks over quickly to Kristina who is crying. Then he looks back at Sonny.

"Bye, bye, Johnny," Sonny says smugly to his prisoner.

Johnny closes his eyes. "I'm pregnant!" Kristina yells, and Johnny opens his eyes and looks at her.

Sonny drops his gun to the ground in astonishment. Max and Milo immediately let go of her. No one can believe what they have just heard. Kristina is crying uncontrollably. Sonny looks at Kristina, then at Johnny, then at Kristina. Johnny's eyes never leave Kristina. Johnny stands up and staggers over to Kristina who looks up at him, her eyes filled with tears. She jumps into his arms and they hug. He holds her in his arms for what feels like an eternity. Sonny is dumbfounded; he just watches all this unfold silently, not knowing what to do or say. Max and Milo are also shocked and back away slowly and silently. Kristina regains some composer and Johnny releases her from his arms.

Kristina turns to her father, and still crying says, "You can't kill the father of your unborn grandchild! You could never live with yourself if you were the reason why your only daughter was a single teenage mother!" She turns back to Johnny and his arms.

Sonny drops his head because he knows what his daughter has said is the truth. He doesn't know what to do in this situation. He never even dreamt of anything like this happening. Usually if someone gets in his way or hurts the people he loves, he gets rid of them. But Kristina is right, how can he be responsible for his own daughter becoming a single teenage mother?

Johnny is speechless. He just holds Kristina, and then he looks over at Sonny, who is staring down at the ground, completely silent.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Sonny is seated behind his desk, his hands folded on the hard wooden surface. His eyes are focused on his folded hands. He has a look on his face that is a mixture of anger, confusion, and worry. He is silent and breathing more heavily than normal.

Alexis barges into his office, irritated at the inconvenience of Sonny demanding to see her, "Okay, Sonny, I'm here! Why on _earth_ have you summoned me _this_ time?"

Sonny remains silent; he doesn't even look up. His focus is still down, and his expression is unchanged. He doesn't seem to have noticed Alexis entering the room.

"Sonny?" Alexis walks closer toward Sonny and bends to an angle where she can see his face. "What's going on?" she asks quizzically, "Why are you so quiet?" Her voice now has worry in it.

Sonny looks up slowly, still not saying a word. He takes a deep breath and exhales. Alexis stands up straight and watches Sonny as he silently stands up and walks around to the front of his desk, where he leans with his hands resting on the edge on either side of him. Alexis stares at him, trying to figure out what he is thinking.

"You're too quiet, Sonny. You're _scaring_ me. What's going on?"

"Have a seat, Alexis," Sonny finally says in a monotone voice. He looks up at her, "Do you want a drink?"

Alexis scrunches her eyebrows. "No, I want to know what's going on, _that's_ what I want, Sonny," she tells him calmly.

"You're going to want a drink, Alexis."

Alexis continues to stare at Sonny with a questioning face, and he's staring at her with a blank expression. Sonny stands up and walks toward her.

He takes another deep breath. "At least sit down, Alexis." He motions to the chair sitting there in the center of his office.

"No, I don't _want_ to sit, Sonny. Tell me what is going on!" Alexis is now getting impatient with Sonny.

Sonny turns around and pours himself a glass of scotch. As he does so, he says to her, raising his voice a little, "Have a _seat_, Alexis! You're going to want to _sit_ for this!"

He turns back around, glass in hand, to face Alexis. Alexis, out of patience, says, "Sonny, I don't _want_ to sit down, I'd rather stand. Tell me what is going on!"

"Sit down!" Sonny demands.

Alexis' facial expression changes from worry, to frighten. She suddenly plops herself down into the chair, never moving her stare from Sonny. Sonny slowly walks back around his desk and sits back down in his chair slowly. Alexis' gaze is continuously focused on Sonny as he moves. He places his glass on the desk and rubs his mouth with his hand.

After a long silence, he finally looks up at Alexis and asks, "Have you noticed anything different about Kristina?"

"Different? How? What do you mean 'different'?" Alexis replies, thinking the question odd.

"Is she sneaking out of the house; is she avoiding you?"

"Um…no," Alexis responds, as she's thinking. "Why? What's going on, Sonny?"

"Kristina…," Sonny starts and then stops; a look of disgust comes over his face.

"Kristina what, Sonny?" Alexis has a bit of anger in her voice now.

Sonny looks to the side, he can't stand to look at Alexis when he says it, "Kristina is pregnant." He says the last word in almost a whisper, with some sadness in his voice.

Alexis squints her eyes and thinks about what Sonny has just said. No words come to her mouth; she can't register what he has just told her.

"Did you _hear_ me, Alexis?" Sonny says, raising his voice a little as he looks back at her.

Alexis remains silent for a moment longer as Sonny stares at her, and then finally—she laughs. She doesn't believe that her daughter is actually pregnant; she thinks that Sonny must have misunderstood something or has been fed wrong information.

Sonny is surprised and a bit angry at Alexis' response. "What—what are you doing? I just told you that our 17-year-old daughter is pregnant and you're laughing!"

Alexis continues to laugh, maybe a bit nervously. "Sonny, come on. That's ridiculous. Kristina's not pregnant!"

Sonny can't believe that Alexis doesn't believe him. He called her into his office to have a serious conversation about their daughter, and she's making a joke out of it. He throws his hands in the air and shrugs.

"Come _on_, Sonny, really. Really? Do you really believe she's pregnant?"

"Well, _yeah_!" Sonny says angrily.

"Okay, why do you think she's pregnant?"

"Because she _told_ me."

"Oh, okay," Alexis says with a laugh. "So, she just walked up to you and said, 'Dad, I'm pregnant.' Come on. I don't believe that. She won't even _talk_ to you most days, why on earth would she tell you something like that. I think you're _delusional_, Sonny. You know, that's what you are. Have you been taking your medication? Maybe you need some _new_ medication. Maybe you're not just bipolar; maybe you're schizophrenic. Yeah, you're _something_ if you think that Kristina _told_ you she's pregnant."

"_Alexis_, that's _not_ how it happened," Sonny replies angrily through clinched teeth. "Kristina didn't just _tell _me."

"Okay, then how _did_ it happen?"

"Well, she was kind of _forced_ into telling me I guess," Sonny says slowly.

"_Forced_? What do you mean '_forced_,' Sonny? How was Kristina _forced_ into telling you? What…did you have a _gun_ to her head?"

Sonny looks matter-of-factly at Alexis, "No—I had a gun to _Johnny's_ head."

The look on Alexis' face becomes one of disappointment. She never likes hearing about someone Sonny tried to kill. Being the mobster he is, he is always "getting rid" of people. This is not the first time he's tried to kill Johnny, for various reasons. She's always hopeful that Sonny will change, but she honestly doesn't see that happening any time soon.

Alexis takes a deep breath. "Okay, Sonny. Start from the top."

"Olivia came to me and said that I had to 'do something' about Johnny. I asked her why, and she said because she heard Johnny and Kristina talking in the park. She heard them saying that they _slept_ together."

"Wait. Johnny and Kristina _slept _together?" Alexis is surprised at this revelation.

She is now more interested in what Sonny is saying, and she gets a little more worried. She intently listens to the words coming out of his mouth and is trying to follow.

Sonny continues, "Yeah, so, I had Max and Milo bring Johnny down to Baker Street. I had a gun on him and I was about to pull the trigger…."

Alexis shakes her head and puts up her hand to stop him, "Sonny, Sonny, I don't want details."

"_Kristina _came running in from nowhere and got between Johnny and the gun!"

"What!" Alexis gasps, and then rolls her head.

"We argue a bit, Kristina and I, same old, same old. She loves Johnny; I say he's too old, too dangerous. Max and Milo move her to the side of the street."

Alexis is even more worried and anxious now as she's listening to Sonny speak.

"So, I have the gun on Johnny, right. Kristina's on the side of the street crying and screaming. I'm about to pull the trigger and what does Kristina do?"

Alexis shakes her head silently.

"She yells, 'I'm pregnant'!"

Alexis pulls her head back a bit in surprise of the word and gasps. She continues to stare at him, thinking and trying to register the story he has just told her.

After thinking about everything she has heard for a moment, Alexis says, "Well, you know why she said that don't you?"

Sonny looks at Alexis, wondering where she's going with this, and says slowly, "Yeah, because she didn't want me to kill Johnny."

"Yeah, exactly. So, you can't take what she said seriously. She only told you that she was pregnant because she knew that that was the only way you wouldn't kill Johnny."

"So, you don't think she's really pregnant. _You _think she only said that to save Johnny's life."

"Yeah, of course. Kristina's not _pregnant_. I would know, I'm her _mother_!"

"Come on, Alexis. Yeah, you're her mother, that's exactly why you _wouldn't_ know! Kristina's not going to tell her mother that she's pregnant if she can hide it!"

"Sonny, I don't buy it. Kristina only said she was pregnant to save Johnny's life. She's not _really_ pregnant, Sonny."

Sonny starts to raise his voice again, "You weren't there, Alexis. You didn't see her: the look on her face, how she was crying. She was serious. She was telling the _truth_, Alexis."

Alexis shakes her head. "No. I don't believe it. No. I _refuse_ to believe it, Sonny! Kristina has lied a _lot _in the last few months, and this is just another lie of hers. She's _not_ pregnant."

"No, Alexis. She was _serious_, I'm telling you. She was _so_ serious!"

Alexis sighs and sits back in her chair, tired of arguing with Sonny. Her look becomes more relaxed, while his is still intense as he glares at her.

After a moment of silence, Alexis says more calmly, "Okay, Sonny, say that she _is_ pregnant—which she's _not_—but say that she is. She's 17, Sonny, which is the legal age of consent in the State of New York. _Legally_, she is an adult and we can't do _anything_ about it." Sonny is staring blankly at Alexis, thinking. For him, the reality of the situation—the fact that Kristina is pregnant and legally an adult—is sinking in. Alexis continues, "I know she's young. I know to _us_, her _parents_, she's a child. But _legally_, she's an adult and can make her own decisions. Look, Sonny, I'm an attorney, I know, I cannot _legally _do anything. What am I supposed to do about it, Sonny?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. I don't know what we're going to do."

"Sonny, honestly, I don't know why we're so surprised that she would get pregnant. She's been so messed up ever since she started dating Keifer. Between Keifer, then having that crush on Ethan and trying to seduce _him_, and then Johnny—I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm a little surprised it didn't happen sooner. Then there's that old saying—something about repeating your parents' mistakes. Look who Kristina has for parents. I had Sam when I was 16, and Olivia had Dante when she was 16, Sonny. Kristina didn't stand a chance! _Both _her parents had kids when they were teenagers, Sonny!"

"Oh," Sonny dismisses Alexis' theory. "Just because you had Sam when you were a teenager and Dante was born when Olivia and I were teenagers—that doesn't mean our daughter is going to have a kid when _she's _a teenager, Alexis!"

"I know, but if she _is _pregnant like yousay she is, then it could have something to do with it. Parents influence their kids, Sonny, even if they don't mean to or realize it. And—history repeats itself."

"That's ridiculous, Alexis."

"Okay, maybe. But look at it this way: Kristina is 17. At least she's older than both I and Olivia were when _we_ got pregnant! And, she's almost 18. She'll be 18 by the time the baby's born! If there really _is _a baby."

"It's not so much that she's pregnant, as the fact that _Johnny's_ the father! He's using her! He hurts people, he _kills_ people, Alexis!"

"You better look in a mirror when you say that, Sonny. You just described _yourself_." Alexis thrusts her finger toward Sonny.

Sonny rolls his eyes, tired of going around and around in circles through the differences between him and Johnny.

Alexis continues, "Sonny, _you _use women. You use women to get what you want, whether it's Claire Walsh, the federal prosecutor, to try and get her to back off investigating you; or Claudia to try and broker a truce between the families. _You _use women, Sonny. And don't even _try _to deny that you hurt people, or kill people, Sonny, because we both know that you _definitely _do that."

"Don't even compare me to Johnny, Alexis. We're not the same!"

"Why, because you think he's doing it to _your _daughter? It's okay for you to do things to _other _people's daughters, but when someone does it to yours, it's wrong?"

"I'm not having this fight with you again, Alexis. We've been through this. Johnny is no good for Kristina. She's going to get hurt. Why are you defending the guy?"

"Oh, I'm _not _defending Johnny; I'm simply saying that you're no better than he is, Sonny! And _that_ gives you no room to judge him yourself."

Sonny glares at Alexis, extremely irritated that no one can see that he _is _better than Johnny.

"_You _have absolutely no room to judge in this situation, Sonny. Kristina is 17 and Johnny may have gotten her pregnant. Olivia was _15_—_15_—and _you _got _her _pregnant with Dante! Johnny is a gangster; _you_ were a gangster—still are."

"Alexis, don't compare Kristina and Johnny to me and Olivia. It's totally different!"

"Oh, really? How so? The only difference I see is that Kristina is 17, she's legally an adult. Olivia, on the other hand, she was only 15—_15_—Sonny! Olivia _was _a child! At least Kristina is an adult."

"It's totally different, Alexis." Sonny shakes his head as he speaks.

"How?"

"I wasn't 15 years older than Olivia! Johnny is 15 years older than Kristina! That's sick!"

"Well, at least Kristina is an adult; Olivia was just a _kid_."

Sonny continues to shake his head, disagreeing.

"What, so you're okay with Kristina being pregnant. Is that it? Is that why you're going on about me and Olivia?"

"No, no, Sonny. I don't believe that Kristina _is _pregnant. I'm just saying that if she w_ere_, _you'd _have no room to judge."

Alexis stands from her chair, turns, and walks out the door. Sonny remains silent, thinking, with his hands folded on his desk. He shakes his head in disgust.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Kristina is helping Johnny into his penthouse. Johnny has his arm around Kristina's shoulders and Kristina is supporting most of his weight. She is having trouble walking with the weight of Johnny impeding her. He can hardly walk; they're both staggering as Johnny uses Kristina as a crutch. His right eye is blackened, his lip is bloodied and swollen, and he has a bad gash on the left end of his mouth. One side of his shirt is pulled out of his pants and he and his clothes are noticeably dirtied.

They stagger to the bedroom and Kristina lays Johnny down on his bed. Johnny lets out a painful moan as she does so. After laying him down, Kristina turns to leave his side and Johnny grabs her wrist. Kristina turns back, a little startled, to look at him.

Johnny looks up at her, and as best he can through a swollen lip, he softly says in a raspy voice, "Thank you."

Kristina doesn't say anything; she just smiles a big, loving smile. Johnny gives a small smile back, for he cannot smile too much because of his injuries. He lets go of her wrist and Kristina turns and walks away.

After a moment or two, Kristina returns with a couple of ice packs, a tube of ointment, and a damp rag. She sits down next to Johnny on the edge of his bed.

"I've got ice for your eye, and ointment for your lip," she says sweetly as she puts one of the ice packs on his blackened eye.

She places the rest of the supplies on his night stand. Johnny is staring up at Kristina through his one good eye, watching her take care of him. Kristina takes the rag and gently wipes away some blood from Johnny's battered lip. He winces as she cleans him up. Kristina then takes the tube of ointment and squeezes some onto her fingertip and with a caring, loving touch, dabs it onto Johnny's gash in his lip. After she has done this, she stops and looks down at Johnny, satisfied with her nursing job.

"Now I need to look at your bruises," Kristina tells him.

She unbuttons his shirt and pushes it out of the way to reveal a large, dark, nasty bruise on his left side. Kristina gasps a little at the site of the bruise. She places the other ice pack on it and looks up at Johnny.

"Johnny, this bruise is pretty bad," she says worriedly.

"I'm fine," Johnny replies, trying to be tough as he winces again.

"Johnny, I think you should go to the hospital; see a doctor."

"No. No doctors. I'm fine."

"Johnny, you can't _stand_, you can't even sit up! You might have broken ribs! You need to get checked out," Kristina begs.

Johnny exhales jokingly, "Now you sound like Olivia." He smirks.

Kristina gives him a look of annoyance and replies, "Olivia made you go to the hospital for a pain in your wrist that didn't even need a _splint_. You have this nasty bruise and could have broken ribs, Johnny! Please, you need to get it checked out, it could be _really_ bad!"

"Okay, okay. I'll go get it checked out if I'm not better in a few days. Okay?" Johnny finally agrees.

Kristina smirks, satisfied. "Okay."

After a moment, Johnny says, "Kristina?"

"Yeah, Johnny?"

"Did you mean what you said tonight, on Baker Street?"

"Did I mean what?" Kristina asks, wondering to what he is referring.

"You said you love me. Did you mean it?"

Kristina stares at him, a little surprised. Her mouth is open as she is searching for her answer to his question.

"Johnny, I honestly don't even remember what I said tonight. Everything happened so fast; it was so chaotic. I wasn't thinking; I was just talking. And—usually when I talk without thinking, I speak my mind—my true thoughts and feelings."

"So, are you saying that you _do_ love me, Kristina?" Johnny scrunches his eyebrows the best he can.

Kristina is still staring at him, searching for more answers. Then she looks down when she says, "Yeah, Johnny," she looks up and smiles, "I guess I _do _love you. I think I've had these feelings for a long time. I just never wanted to let them show. You and I both know why."

She stares at Johnny, waiting for his reaction and response. She's nervous as to what it will be.

Johnny raises the right side (the non-injured side) of his mouth in a half smile. "I've had feelings for you for a long time too, Kristina. I've tried to forget about them, to push them aside, but they're still there. I know your world and my world, they clash; they don't mix well. I know _no _one wants us together, but I can't help these feelings I've had for you all these months, Kristina."

Kristina smiles, overjoyed that Johnny feels the same way about her as she does about him. She's glad that she wasn't just being some stupid teenage girl who thought she was in love with some older guy and really it was just a crush. It's good to hear someone else return the same feelings.

Johnny suddenly laughs heartily, which makes his side ache. "Oh, oh, oh. Ouch. Ah."

"Johnny!" Kristina says to him, laughing a little.

"I was just thinking about what you told your dad."

"What did I say?" Kristina asks him, bewildered. She honestly can't remember what she had said. She doesn't even remember why her father dropped the gun and let Johnny go. She was so distressed and hysteric that she doesn't remember. Or, maybe she doesn't remember because she doesn't _want _to remember what she said. Maybe, deep down, she thinks if she doesn't remember what she told him, that maybe it'll become a reality that she didn't really tell him.

"You don't remember? It was genius!" Johnny says, laughing a little.

Kristina shakes her head slowly.

"You told him you were _pregnant_! Wow, that was brilliant!"

Kristina stares at Johnny, trying to remember what happened earlier in the evening. She can't believe that she actually told her father she was pregnant.

"That is the _only _thing in the world you could have said to make Sonny drop that gun! Wow, Kristina, that was _amazing_ that you thought to say that. Wow. But you know, I was thinking. It was a brilliant solution at the time, but it's short lived. Because we can't make your dad think you're pregnant forever. He's eventually going to find out that you're not, Kristina."

Kristina continues to stare at him blankly, thinking, and trying to remember.

She finally says, in a monotone voice, "Johnny."

Johnny is still laughing a little, thinking about Kristina saving his life with those two little words. When Kristina says his name, he looks up at her. Seeing the seriousness on her face, he gets serious as well. "What?"

"Um…you know how I said I wasn't thinking tonight, that I was only talking?" Kristina says, still staring.

"Yeah."

"And that when I do that, that I usually speak the truth?"

"Yeah."

"Johnny, I didn't just _say _that I was pregnant to get my father to drop that gun. I mean, I think that I probably _knew _that if I said it, that it would save you; so I think that that is why I probably said it. But, what I'm trying to say is that…Johnny, I _am_ pregnant."

Kristina stops staring and really looks at Johnny, to see his reaction. She's scared that his reaction will be less than thrilled. In fact, she's not exactly thrilled, so she can't blame him, but she's still nervous about what he's going to think—and say. Johnny is shocked. His face is completely still, no expression.

When Kristina had said that she was pregnant on Baker Street, his first thought had been, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. Wow." He initially believed her. But then, the more he thought about it, about everything that had gone on, he started thinking that maybe she really wasn't pregnant. Or, maybe he was subconsciously just _hoping_ she wasn't pregnant, for obvious reasons. He had convinced himself of the latter, that Kristina only _said _she was pregnant to save his life, and that she really wasn't.

"You're pregnant?"

Kristina nods her head. "Yeah."

"Kristina, we were together _once_—four _months_ ago. How can I be the father?"

"You _are _the father, Johnny. I wouldn't lie about _that_. I'm four months along. I promise, you're the only guy I've been with since Keifer."

Johnny and Kristina stare at each other, blankly. Neither one of them really knows what to do or say.

"How long have you known?"

"I don't know. A couple of months I guess. I noticed about two months ago that I was two months late. I didn't want to believe it; I was in denial. I knew it though, deep down. I was real nauseous, and I just knew it; but I never took a test or anything because I felt like if I took a test, I knew it would be positive. And I thought that if I didn't actually see confirmation, that maybe it wouldn't be true. Maybe I wouldn't really be pregnant. But, then I started gaining weight, some of my clothes don't fit anymore. And I started realizing that I can't run away from this, Johnny. So, I went to see Dr. Lee."

Johnny remembers when he ran into Kristina the other day. He closes his eyes. "The hospital."

"Yeah, that was my first appointment with Dr. Lee. I had just finished seeing her when I ran into you."

"_That's_ why you were off. You'd just had confirmation that you're pregnant and there you were running into the guy who got you like that."

"I was going to tell you. Yesterday, on the docks. I had made up my mind that you _need _to know and that sooner was better. So, I almost told you. I was in the _middle _of telling you, and then Olivia interrupted."

Johnny sighs. "That must have been awful for you—to see me and her together."

"Yeah. It was pretty tough."

"Sorry," Johnny says, feeling terribly.

"It's okay. You were just being romantic with your girlfriend. You had no way of knowing I was pregnant with your child."

Johnny sighs again.

"So, how do you feel about it now?" he asks her.

"About being pregnant? I don't know. I mean, sometimes I'm happy. I dream about having a baby and…being with you. And then other times, I'm scared. I have no idea what I'm doing, Johnny. And then there's always the fact of my father. I know he can't touch you now; you're the father of his grandchild. But, he's going to make our lives hell. It's going to be awful."

"Well, we'll figure it out. Just take one day at a time. Sure, Sonny and I hate each other, always have. And we have good reason to too. But, we've had truces in the past, and I think—I _hope_—we can make a truce again. If not for him and me, for you and the baby."

"How do you feel about this, Johnny? About me being pregnant?"

"Kristina, I _just _found out. I haven't thought about it yet. I mean, deep down, I've always wanted kids. But, I never thought it would happen. I never thought it _should _happen. With my lifestyle, my chosen career path, it's not the best place for kids, Kristina. You know that as well as I do. We were both raised in this life, Kristina. It's dangerous, deadly. So, I guess I pretty much feel the same way you do. On one hand, I'm happy. I'm going to be a father!" Johnny smiles and then gets serious again, "But, then again, on the other hand, I'm terrified. I'm terrified that I won't be able to keep you and the baby safe. That you'll be targets. All your parents, and everyone's fears, for you—they're _real _fears. They're _real_ possibilities. My life is dangerous and you and the baby could be targets, or get caught in the crossfire. So, I think that we just need to take everything one day at a time and work our way through things."

"Yeah. Well, we don't have to plan our entire lives tonight. You need to get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow." Kristina smiles.

"Are you going home?" Johnny asks her.

"I can't leave you here alone. You can't even stand, Johnny. What if you needed something?"

"There's an empty spot in my bed next to me—if you want it. You don't have to; I by all means don't want to pressure you. It's your choice. It's a lot more comfortable than the couch." Johnny laughs again, then winces and groans in pain. "Plus, you don't have to worry about me _wanting _anything tonight. I'm a little under the weather."

Johnny and Kristina both smile.

"I think it'll be nice to be close to you tonight, Johnny. Plus, if you need anything, I'll be right next to you."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Sam walks into her mother's house and calls out, looking for her, "Mom? I'm here!"

Alexis enters the room looking frazzled and worried. Sam looks at her and scrunches her eyebrows.

"Mom? Are you okay? What's wrong? Why did you want me to come over so late?"

"Oh…," Alexis groans as she walks over to the couch and sits down. She rests her elbows on her knees and runs her fingers through her hair, where she rests her hands on the sides of her head. Sam walks over and sits on the chair next to the couch.

"What's going on, Mom? Where's Molly? Where's Kristina?" Sam asks.

"I sent Molly to spend the night at a friend's. She shouldn't be here right now. This is nothing an 11-year-old should hear about," Alexis replies.

Sam, curious, scrunches her eyebrows even more. With a chuckle, she asks her mother, "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

Alexis looks up at Sam. She sighs a deep sigh. "Sonny summoned me to his office tonight." She looks at Sam as if that itself is something important.

"Okay," Sam says slowly, wondering still what is going on.

"Sonny seems to think that Kristina is _pregnant_." Alexis says the words as if it's completely absurd.

At hearing this, Sam opens her mouth, as if to say something, but doesn't. Her mouth stays open for a moment, and then she says, "Oh," matter-of-factly.

Alexis now is the one bewildered. She scrunches her eyebrows and cocks her head. "It's completely ridiculous, Sam! Kristina's not _pregnant_!"

"Oh," Sam replies with an identical reply as before.

Alexis is dumbfounded at Sam's response. "Why are you so calm?" Then a suspicious look comes over her face. "_What do you know_?" she asks Sam, pointing a finger at her. "You _know _something! What is it, Sam?"

"Um…um…um…," Sam isn't sure what to say. She doesn't know what happened that evening, she doesn't know what Alexis knows, or what Sonny knows for that matter, and she's not sure if she should tell her mother what _she _knows, which isn't much really.

"_Sam_!" Alexis begs.

"Mom, I got a call from Dante the other day," Sam says rapidly to her as if it's a confession of some sort.

Alexis, not expecting _that _to come from Sam, is confused. She leans back a little, "What?"

"I went down to the docks to see him and he told me that he had seen Kristina there earlier."

Alexis is listening, trying to figure out how this will explain Sam's reaction.

Sam continues, "He had overheard Krissy on the phone." Sam pauses and gives her mother a look as if what she has just said should be a dead give away to something.

"Okay," Alexis says slowly.

"Dante overheard Kristina making a doctor's…a…point…ment." Sam stops and bites her bottom lip. She looks at Alexis like she is giving her bad news.

Alexis, starting to sort of realize how this ties in, says calmly, "Sam, what _exactly _do you know?"

Sam looks at Alexis right in the eye and says, "Mom, Kristina _is _pregnant."

Alexis now realizes the truth. She is shocked. She honestly didn't believe it when Sonny had told her earlier. But, deep down, maybe she did on some level. Why else would she have called Sam so late? Alexis starts wracking her mind, trying to think of what she should say at this very moment.

"Oh my gosh!" she finally says in shock. "Oh my gosh!" she now says it in a scream. Alexis starts to become hysterical, crying and looking extremely upset.

"Mom, mom, calm down," Sam tells her, as she reaches out to her with both arms.

"Okay, okay. Are you _sure_?" Alexis asks Sam.

"Well, no. But, Dante said he heard Kristina _say_ she was pregnant. And you said Sonny said she was pregnant. So…."

Alexis calms down a bit, "Sonny said _he _heard Kristina say she was pregnant!"

Sam, who on some level didn't believe that Kristina was really pregnant either, suddenly realizes that her little sister probably _is _pregnant if two people say they have heard her say it.

"Okay. What _else _did Sonny say?"

Alexis exhales, and now calm, says, "He was about to kill Johnny. He had a gun to his head and Kristina shouts out that she's pregnant!"

Sam, confused, asks, "Johnny?"

"Olivia overheard Johnny and Kristina talking apparently. She told Sonny that they slept together."

Sam's jaw drops. Learning that Kristina slept with Johnny is even more shocking than learning she's pregnant.

Alexis continues, "Sonny was about to kill Johnny for sleeping with Kristina when Kristina shouted out that she's pregnant."

"Wow, Mom. I didn't know about Johnny. I had no idea it was _Johnny_. In fact, Dante and I had ruled him out as one of our suspects," Sam tells Alexis.

Alexis exhales sharply. "One of your _suspects_?"

"Yeah, Dante and I were trying to figure out who the father might be. I mentioned Johnny, but we didn't think it could possibly be him."

"You make it sound like a criminal investigation!"

Sam thinks for a moment. "Well, Dante _is_ a police detective, and I _am_ a private investigator. I guess it comes naturally."

Alexis drops her head and closes her eyes. Her head is whirling.

"Mom, where is Kristina _now_?" Sam asks her mother.

Alexis, still with her head down, whines, "I don't know." She looks up and grimaces at Sam, "Probably with Johnny."

"Do you want me to go over there and get her? I can drag her out of there kicking and screaming if you want," Sam offers.

"No. No. If all this is true, and Kristina really _is _pregnant with Johnny's baby, then they should probably talk about it."

Sam, surprised at Alexis' response, says, "Mom, are you _sure_? I mean, Johnny's bad news for Kristina! He doesn't care about her! He _used_ her! He slept with a messed up 17-year-old who was going through some bad stuff. He took advantage of a teenage girl who had been abused and who was looking for attention and for someone to take care of her! Mom, Johnny knocked her up; and now if he continues to see her, he'll not only be using _Krissy_, but he'll be using that baby! Mom, we've _got _to get her away from him! It's not _just _Krissy we're protecting now, there's a _baby_!"

Alexis drops her head again and moans. She doesn't know what to do. She thinks that Sam is right, but she also knows that, as much as she hates it, Kristina is an adult and she can't legally do anything. Plus, if she's really being honest with herself, she knows that Johnny isn't as bad as Kristina's father Sonny, no matter _what_ Sonny says.

"Sam," Alexis looks up at her. "I don't know. I don't know what to do. I don't know what I _can _do—legally. If she wants to be with Johnny, she's going to be with Johnny. There's nothing I can do about it. Kristina is _legally _an adult and I can't do a damn thing."

"Come on, mom. There's _got _to be _something_ you can do! This is your _daughter_ we're talking about!"

"Do you really think Johnny would hurt Kristina—or the baby?" Alexis asks Sam calmly.

Sam sighs and looks down for a moment. Then she looks back up at her mother. "I don't think he would _intentionally _hurt them, no. But, come on, we both know he's not good for her. He's not what she needs."

"I don't know. I don't know." Alexis shakes her head.

"Okay, mom. Let's just call it a night and figure things out in the morning. It's late, it sounds like you've had a long day. I'm sure Krissy is safe for tonight—even if she _is _with Johnny. Do you want me to stay with you, Mom?"

Alexis shakes her head.

"Are you sure?"

Alexis looks up at Sam, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning." Sam stands and moves toward the door.

"Sam," Alexis calls after her.

Sam turns around to look at her mother.

"Don't do anything about this without talking to me first, okay."

"Mom, what am I going to do?"

"Just tell me you won't do anything without talking to me first, Sam!"

"Okay, Mom. I won't do anything without talking to you first."

Sam turns back around and walks out the door. Alexis watches her leave. Then she puts her head back down and cries helplessly.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

The next morning, Dante is standing next to his desk at the PCPD holding a case file and thumbing through the papers inside. He's trying to concentrate; he's supposed to be investigating a case, that's his job. He keeps shuffling to and from the same pages over and over. He huffs and can't seem to focus. He looks distracted, and he is. He can't stop thinking about Kristina. He's worried about his little sister.

Lucky walks into the station and sees that something is obviously distracting his partner. He walks over to Dante, "Hey, something bothering you?"

Dante quickly closes the file and slams it down onto his desk. He looks up at Lucky. "Yeah, a family crisis." Dante is glad that Lucky has interrupted him. He wasn't getting any work done; all he was doing was worrying, so Lucky is a nice distraction.

"Ah. More _Sonny_ problems? What'd he do _this _time?" Lucky asks.

"Nah, not Sonny this time," Dante tells him as he shakes his head.

"Oh. Well, you wanna talk about it? You know I've had my own share of family crises, maybe I could be of some help."

Dante sighs. "It's Kristina."

"Kristina? How's she doing?" Lucky asks, concerned.

"I don't know," Dante replies slowly with another sigh.

Before Dante can elaborate, his cell rings. He looks at it and it's Sam. "Hi, Sam. What's going on?"

Sam is sitting on Jason's sofa in his penthouse, leaning with her elbows on her legs. "Hey, Dante. I talked to Alexis last night."

"Yeah, and?"

Sam takes a deep breath and exhales. "_She_ said that Sonny told her that Kristina told _him_ that she's pregnant."

Dante jerks his head back, surprised. "Kristina _told_ him?"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't that simple. Sonny found out that Kristina slept with Johnny. Kristina told Sonny she was pregnant to save Johnny's life."

Dante closes his eyes in anger. He tightens his jaw. He opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Johnny?"

"Yeah," Sam says slowly.

Dante throws his head back and takes another deep breath. "Wow, Sam. I can't believe it."

"Yeah, I know, neither can I."

"I—I can't believe Johnny would do that! To my ma, to Kristina!" Dante says angrily through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, Dante."

Just then, Sonny comes around the corner. Dante sees him and tells Sam, "Hey, Sonny's here. I'll have to talk to you later," he hangs up and slips the phone back into his pocket.

Sonny is walking briskly and as he walks past Dante, without stopping, he says to him, "I need to talk to you." He continues straight into the interrogation room.

Lucky looks at Dante, questioning. "What's going on?"

Dante replies, "Like I said, a family crisis. If anyone needs me, I'll be in Interrogation 1 talking to my father."

Dante walks into the interrogation room where Sonny is seated behind the table. Sonny is silent as he watches Dante walk in and sit down in the chair across from him.

Sonny looks at Dante with a look of confusion, a look of not knowing what to do. He is unaware that Dante already knows why he is there to talk to him. Sonny does not know that Dante knows about Kristina. Dante takes a deep breath and stares at his father, not knowing how this conversation is going to go. He knows that Sonny is of course not happy about Kristina being pregnant, but he's not sure what Sonny is going to say about it.

The two stare at each other for a long time in silence. Sonny is not sure where to begin. Dante, on the other hand, does not want to be the one to begin the conversation because he does not want to give away that he already knows about Kristina.

Finally, Sonny looks down at the table and starts to speak, "Um, it's about your sister." He looks back up to Dante, who still has the same stare on his face.

Sonny continues, "She—um, she…," he stops and takes a deep breath and exhales. He sits there quietly again, looking at Dante. He thinks about what Alexis had said about him getting Olivia pregnant when she was only 15. Dante is the result of that. He loves his son, even though they usually don't see eye to eye or get along. He starts to correlate him getting Olivia pregnant with Johnny getting Kristina pregnant. He thinks about how if Olivia had not gotten pregnant, that Dante would not be here; and seeing Dante at this moment makes him briefly relate that to Kristina's baby.

Sonny looks down at the table again for a moment. Then, when he starts to speak, he looks back up at Dante. He finally says matter-of-factly, "Kristina's pregnant."

Dante's expression goes unchanged. He knew that that was exactly what Sonny was going to say. Dante continues to look at his father, not really knowing what to do or say. Sonny, not knowing that Dante already knew, is thinking that Dante is silent because he's shocked at the news. Dante thinks for a moment more as to what to say.

He finally looks down at the table and says, "Yeah, I already know." He looks back up at Sonny.

Sonny is confused because he doesn't know if Dante really means that he already knew Kristina was pregnant. He's also angry because if Dante _did _know, he didn't _tell_ him he knew; and he's also shocked that Dante _knew_.

"What do you mean you already know?" Sonny asks Dante.

Dante sighs. "I accidentally overheard Kristina making a doctor's appointment a few days ago."

"And you didn't tell me!"

"Sonny, it's not my place to tell you!"

"I'm her father—and _your_ father—I have the right to know if my teenage daughter is pregnant, Dante!"

"Sonny, I wanted _Kristina _to tell you. I thought it would be best for everyone if _she _was the one who told you. It was _her _secret, not mine, to tell."

"You should have told me the minute you found out, Dante."

"Look, she _told _you, didn't she? I've only known for a few days."

"She only _told _me because I had a gun to Johnny's _head_."

Dante takes a deep breath, wishing, as a cop, he hadn't heard his own father admit to attempted murder just then. He exhales. "I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that," he mutters.

"Dante, Johnny is bad news for Kristina. He's already hurt her enough; he's only going to hurt her more. You've got to help me get him away from her."

"Me? What do you want _me_ to do, Sonny?"

"Come, on, Dante. You're a cop! Find some evidence or something on him. Arrest him; put him behind bars. _Get him away from Kristina_!"

"Sonny," Dante says, shaking his head, "how is _me_ sending Johnny to prison any better than _you_ 'making him disappear'? Either way, Kristina is alone with the baby, a single teenage mother. The difference is she'll hate me instead of you."

"Dante, come on. This is your little _sister_. This gangster, 15 years older than her, is using her; he got her pregnant, Dante! All you have to do is find some evidence—find _something_—to put him behind bars to protect her!"

"Sonny, there _is_ no evidence against Johnny; and, even if there were, I'd have to claim conflict of interest and take myself off the case. I _can't _be responsible for putting Johnny behind bars, as much as _you_ can't be responsible for him 'disappearing'."

"So, you're just going to let him continue to use your little sister and let her believe that he's this great guy who she's in love with?"

"_I can't put Johnny away_, Sonny. I just can't." Dante is silent for a moment, and then he speaks again. "Look, I know you don't like Johnny—okay, you _hate_ Johnny—but, as much as I hate to admit it, he was always pretty good to my ma. He actually is an okay guy. I don't think that he would ever intentionally hurt Kristina, and definitely not the baby."

Sonny rolls his eyes and looks away, not wanting to hear what Dante is saying.

"Johnny would never hurt _any _child, much less his own. And I honestly believe that he'd never intentionally hurt Kristina, Sonny."

"I don't care what he _intends_ or doesn't _intend _to do; Kristina _will _get hurt, just by being around him. Come on, she almost _died _when that car bomb exploded, just because she was _with _Johnny!"

"Don't even get me s_tarted_ on that, Sonny. _You _were the reason for _that_, and there's evidence to _prove_ it."

"Dante, that _proof_ was thrown out," Sonny dismisses the statement.

"Yeah, only because Ronny obtained it illegally. There's no doubt it was you who planted that bomb, Sonny. That car bomb is on _you_, not Johnny."

"Kristina was in danger because she was _with _Johnny, Dante."

"_She's in danger when she's with you Sonny_! It doesn't matter whether Kristina hangs out with you or Johnny. Either way, she's in danger. Either way, she could get shot at, or kidnapped, or _blown up_! I know you love your kids, Sonny. I know you would never want to see them get hurt. But, you've said so yourself, your kids are in danger and are targets because they are _your_ kids, because they _mean_ something to you."

Sonny, knowing that his son is right, although he never likes to hear it, drops his gaze back down to the table. "Okay," he lifts his head back up, "maybe she _is _in danger when she's around me, but she's in even more danger if she's around Johnny then. If she's my daughter, and Johnny's girlfriend, she'll have twice as many people targeting her, Dante. It's bad enough that she's in danger because of me, but Johnny just adds to the danger."

"Sonny, I think that you and Alexis need to sit down with Kristina and talk to her. No, actually _listen _to her. Find out what _she _is feeling; find out what _she _wants. She is, after all, the one whose life we're talking about. Ask _Kristina_ how you can help her. Try _listening_ to her for a change, instead of dictating."

"I can't do that, Dante. I already know what she's going to say. She's going to say she wants to be with Johnny and that there's nothing we can do about it. She's going to tell us to stay out of her business, that's what she's going to say, Dante."

"Sonny, it doesn't matter how much you hate the guy, if Kristina likes him, or loves him, that's all that matters. If she's truly in love with Johnny, she _will_ be with him. If you kill him—or if I put him in prison—she will never forgive us. She'll hate us forever, Sonny. Just sit down with Kristina and Alexis and listen to her. Really _listen _to her, Sonny."

Sonny continues to stare down at the table, silent. As he does so, Dante stands up, looking at him. He slowly turns and walks out the door, leaving it open. He stops next to his desk; picks up his file from where he had left it, as if to once again start working; and then turns back to look at Sonny still sitting in the interrogation room. He sighs.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Johnny walks slowly into his living room, holding his hand against his bare side and wincing a little in pain from the nasty bruise there. He enters the kitchen where he finds Kristina standing at the stove making an omelet. He stands in the entryway a moment, looking at her. Since she told him she was pregnant the night before, he has fallen even more in love with her; and seeing her standing there in his kitchen, cooking him breakfast, and wearing his white dress shirt with her jeans—yes, she is wearing his shirt—he's even more in love with her. He can't help but think how beautiful she is, how caring and kind; and the thought that she's carrying his child makes him love her even more. The more he thinks about her—and sees her—the more he realizes that he truly is falling in love with her.

Kristina turns to look at him and smiles her beautiful, happy, loving smile. "Good morning, Johnny," she says cheerfully.

Johnny smiles back and walks over to her and says, "good morning," in a sweet, loving manner.

As he walks up behind her, he places his hand on her hip and kisses the side of her neck gently.

"I'm surprised to see you up. You look a _lot _better; you were in pretty bad shape last night," Kristina says to him.

"Yeah," Johnny says as he winces a little, rubbing his bare side. "I'm still pretty sore, but I feel a whole lot better—thanks to your nursing skills." Johnny smirks and chuckles. Kristina returns a smile.

"Well, I'm glad."

"By the way, you look great in my shirt," Johnny says as he wraps his arm around Kristina's waist.

Kristina smiles, "yeah, I noticed that I had your blood on my shirt, so I borrowed yours. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all. You can wear my shirt anytime," he replies with a smile. He kisses her neck again. "I think you look better in it than _I_ do!" They both laugh slightly.

Kristina turns off the burner and turns to face Johnny. "This is done. _You_ eat; _I'm_ going to take a shower."

She smiles, then turns and starts to walk away. "_You_ need to eat this, Kristina. You need the nourishment."

Kristina stops and looks back at Johnny. With a smile, she tells him, "That's yours. I already ate." Then she turns and walks away.

Johnny's about to take the omelet out of the pan when there's a knock at the door. He walks over to the door and opens it. He sees Carly standing there with her mischievous grin. Johnny sighs, "Carly, this is _not_ a good time for you to check on the blender," he says as she pushes passed him into his penthouse.

"Oh, I'm not here to check on the blender—although, how is it by the way?"

Johnny glares at her, not amused by her sarcasm. "Why are you here, Carly?" he asks, annoyed.

"_I _have a favor to ask of you, Johnny."

"And what _possibly _could _that _be?"

"I'm…," Carly starts, then is cut off when Kristina enters the room.

"Johnny, where do you keep the…," Kristina stops mid-sentence and stares at Carly, shocked to see her.

At the sound of Kristina's voice, Carly jerks her head to look at her and is astonished to see what she sees. Kristina is wearing absolutely _nothing _but Johnny's white dress shirt! Carly, mouth opened wide, looks back at Johnny, who's standing there with a look of guilt on his face, and wearing only blue jeans. Carly is speechless. She can't believe what is happening. She never thought she'd walk in on Johnny and Kristina in such a situation.

Kristina raises her chin in confidence and, with a smug look on her face, walks over to Johnny. Johnny, with a look of confidence, puts his arm around her; and she puts hers around him. Carly watches this silently, still agape. Carly can't think of anything to say, she is simply astonished.

Finally, Carly says calmly, pointing her finger at Kristina, "Kristina, you're leaving with me right now! Come on, get dressed; let's go."

"Carly, I'm not going anywhere; I'm staying right here, with Johnny."

Carly looks away in disgust, angry at Kristina's defiance.

She raises her voice, "Kristina, we are leaving, _now_!"

"You're not my mother, and even if you _were_, you couldn't tell me what to do. I'm legally an adult. I'm _staying _here with Johnny!" Kristina says calmly.

"Fine, I'm not having this fight with you. I'll just call Sonny. I'll call Sonny and he'll come down here and get you himself," she says, taking her phone out of her purse.

"Fine. Go ahead, call my dad. Call my mom if you like. It doesn't matter who you call; I'm _not _leaving. There's nothing my parents can do about it either," she tells Carly as she's dialing and then waits for an answer on the line.

Carly lowers the phone and looks at Kristina, "your dad isn't answering."

"Carly, I think you better leave," Johnny tells her.

"No! _I'm _not leaving without Kristina! Now, come on Kristina, get dressed and let's _go_!"

Kristina continues to stand there with Johnny, defying Carly.

"Okay, well you're obviously not going to leave willingly, so…." Carly grabs Kristina's wrist and pulls her toward her. Kristina yells out "hey" and continues to hold onto Johnny's waist with her other arm. "Come on, Kristina," Carly says as she pulls her toward her again.

"Hey, let her go!" Johnny demands as he grabs for the wrist Carly has a hold of, trying to free it.

"Kristina, we're _leaving_! Johnny, get your hands offKristina!"

Carly pulls Kristina again toward her and free from her grasp on Johnny's waist. Kristina tries to get out of Carly's hold, but Carly is so bent on forcing her to leave that her grip is too tight for her to escape. Carly grabs Kristina's waist with her other arm and pulls her even farther toward her and away from Johnny. Johnny is cautious, not wanting to injure Kristina or the baby. He steps toward them, wanting to get Kristina away from Carly, but does not think it's worth it if he can't do so without hurting her. Carly, seeing that Johnny is stepping toward them, and not wanting him to touch Kristina, pulls her roughly toward her, hard enough to cause the two women to fall backward. The two hit the ground hard and end up side-by-side facing each other. Carly's knee is pushed up against Kristina's abdomen.

"Ahh!" Kristina yells. She doubles over in pain.

Johnny rushes over and kneels beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. My stomach really hurts. Carly _kneed_ me when we fell!"

"Okay, we're going to get you to the hospital."

Carly sits up. "Hospital? She's fine. I didn't knee her that hard. She might have a bruise, but she's fine! You're a bit dramatic aren't you—hospital?"

Ignoring Carly, Johnny helps Kristina sit up. Kristina moans in pain.

"You shouldn't have been so forceful, Carly!" Johnny yells. "There's no need to be _that _forceful!"

Carly stands up. "Kristina needs to get as far away from you as possible, Johnny. She's fine! Kristina, let's go!"

Kristina winces in pain. "She's in pain! I'm _taking_ her to the hospital to get checked out," Johnny tells Carly.

"Johnny, she's fine! Why are you so worried?"

"She's pregnant! And, thanks to _you_, she might be losing the baby!"

Johnny glares up at Carly. Carly stands over them, dumbfounded.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Johnny and Kristina enter the ER at General Hospital. Kristina's pain has subsided a little, but Johnny is still helping her into the hospital. He has his arm around her, helping her walk some.

"We need a doctor!" Johnny shouts as they round the nurses' station.

Epiphany comes out from behind the desk to help them. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"My girlfriend is 4 months pregnant and she's having abdominal cramps," Johnny tells her.

Epiphany jerks her head back a little in surprise of what Johnny has just said—girlfriend, pregnant?

"Okay, Exam 3," she tells them, motioning toward where she wants them to go.

Johnny helps Kristina to the gurney behind the curtain that Epiphany motioned toward and sits on the stool next to it. Kristina is sitting up on the gurney, wincing in pain and rubbing her stomach. Johnny is holding her other hand in both of his. His facial expression is one of worry. Epiphany comes in, pulling the curtain shut behind her.

"I paged Dr. Lee. Do _either_ of you want to tell me what happened?" Epiphany asks them.

"I fell and—hit my stomach," Kristina tells her.

Epiphany looks at her and scrunches her eyebrows, having a feeling that Kristina isn't telling her the whole truth. She's not surprised though. It is Kristina, who's lied in the past; and she's with Johnny, who's a mob boss. No telling what really happened, she thinks to herself.

"You _fell_, huh. Well, Dr. Lee will be in here in a little while to check you out. Let me know if you need anything," she tells them, and then walks out.

* * *

Carly enters the ER hastily, with a worried look on her face. She rushes over to the nurses' station and asks Epiphany, "Was Kristina Davis brought in?"

"Yes," Epiphany replies slowly, not looking up at her.

Carly, annoyed at the unelaborated answer asks, "Can I _see_ her?"

Epiphany looks up at Carly, "I don't want a scene. If you go in to see her, there better not be any problems!"

Carly gives Epiphany a look as if she has no clue why Epiphany would think she would ever make a scene and tells her, "Of course not."

Epiphany, doubtful of Carly's assurance, says, "Okay, Exam 3."

Carly briskly walks over to Exam 3 and goes in through the curtain.

* * *

When Carly enters, Kristina and Johnny both look up at her, expressionless and silent. Carly looks at Kristina, and slowly and apologetically says, "Kristina…I'm _so _sorry. I had no _idea_ you were pregnant! If I had known…."

Johnny cuts her off, "You what? You wouldn't have tried to get her away from me? You wouldn't have pulled her to the floor? Carly, you really need to learn to mind your own business!"

"When I saw Kristina with you, Johnny, I knew she shouldn't be there. I knew that neither Alexis nor Sonny wants her near you, for _obvious_ reasons! I thought it'd be best if Kristina left with me because that's what I know her parents would want. I had no _idea_ she was pregnant." Carly looks at Kristina, "Do your parents know?"

"Yeah—well, my dad knows; I'm sure he told my mom," Kristina replied.

Carly takes a deep breath and exhales. "I had _no_ idea, Kristina. Sonny didn't tell me."

"He just found out last night," she tells Carly.

"Look, I feel horrible. It was an accident! I've lost two pregnancies, Kristina. I know how horrible it is. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. You've got to believe me Kristina!"

"I know. You were just being protective—in your own unique way, Carly," Kristina tells her.

Carly cocks her head to the side. "Um, I'm going to be in the waiting room—if you need anything."

She turns and walks out.

Johnny looks at Kristina. "Wow, she's was actually rather pleasant!"

"Carly _means_ well, she just has a funny way of going about it."

"I'm surprised you're so calm with her. I'm surprised you didn't chew her _head_ off!"

Kristina shrugs. "She didn't know I was pregnant, and she feels guilty. Like she said, she's had two miscarriages, she knows how it feels."

* * *

Carly is sitting in the waiting room. She takes out her phone and dials.

"Hey, Sonny. You need to get down to General Hospital. It's Kristina."

"Kristina? What _happened_, Carly?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

* * *

Kristina is looking down at her hands folded on her stomach. She has a somber look on her face. Johnny grabs her hand in his; he is also somberly looking at her stomach.

Kristina looks at Johnny. "Johnny, I'm scared. I don't want to lose this baby." Her eyes start to well up as she's on the verge of crying.

Johnny looks up at her and swallows, "I know. I am too. But, we're going to be okay, Kristina. No matter what happens, we'll be okay."

* * *

Sonny enters the ER waiting room, and, seeing Carly, rushes over to her. He throws his hands out to his sides. "Carly! What happened?" he asks angrily and worriedly.

Carly stands up, still with a look of worry on her face. "I went over to Johnny's. Kristina was there. I tried to get her to leave with me, we struggled, we fell, and…I…accidentally kneed her."

Sonny's eyes get big and his mouth falls open, "What! Is she okay?" he says angrily.

"We don't know yet; we're waiting for Dr. Lee." Carly drops her head, "Sonny, I'm so sorry. I had no idea she was pregnant."

Sonny swallows and points a finger at Carly as he says, "Carly, if that baby _dies_, it's on _you_!" He walks away, toward the exam area.

Carly slowly sits back down and her eyes start to well up as well.

* * *

Johnny puts his hand behind Kristina's head. He rises up and kisses her on the lips, then the two stay there for a moment with their forehead pressed together and their eyes closed. Just then, Sonny walks in. He raises his eyebrows and lowers his head at the sight of his rival and his daughter in such an intimate moment.

He clears his throat.

Johnny pulls back and sits back on the stool. They both look at Sonny. There's a long, awkward pause as Kristina and Johnny stare at Sonny and he stares back at them. Sonny walks over and sits on a stool on the opposite side of Kristina from Johnny.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Okay. I'm not in much pain anymore," Kristina tells her father.

"Well, I think that's a good sign, Kristina," Sonny tells her. "What's keeping that _doctor_! She should already be here by now, shouldn't she!"

At that moment, Dr. Kelly Lee walks in through the curtain. She looks at Kristina, then at Sonny, then at Johnny. She can understand why Sonny is there, he's Kristina's father; but she's unsure why Johnny, is there. She thinks it odd since they're well-known rivals.

"Hi, Kristina. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little better now. I'm not in much pain," she tells the doctor.

"How did this happen?" she asks Kristina.

"There was a scuffle and I fell. In the fall, I got a knee in the stomach."

At hearing this, Dr. Lee glances quickly over at Sonny, then at Johnny. She's worried that Kristina and her pregnancy are in great danger because of these two men being mob bosses and constantly surrounded by danger. She's unaware of the circumstances of the scuffle Kristina talks about, but it doesn't sound good and to her; it sounds like Kristina's accident was a result of some of the danger surrounding Sonny and Johnny.

"Um, gentlemen, I need to examine Kristina. I'm going to have to ask you two to leave please," Kelly tells them.

Sonny kisses Kristina on the forehead as he stands up. "I'm going to be right outside, sweetheart." He walks out of the exam area.

Johnny doesn't budge. He's sitting on the stool holding Kristina's hand. Kristina looks up at the doctor and says, "I'd like Johnny to stay, if that's alright. He's the father of my baby."

Kelly stares at Kristina for a moment, a bit in shock at finding out the Johnny is the father. "Um, sure. That's fine." She smiles.

* * *

Sonny walks out to the waiting room, sighs, and sits down next to Carly. Alexis enters the ER, frazzled, worried, and walking very quickly.

"Where's my daughter? Where's Kristina?" she asks, not to anyone in particular.

Sonny stands up and goes over to her. "She's in with Dr. Lee now. Johnny's with her."

Alexis sighs, with a moan. "How is she? Is she in pain? Oh, I hope she's okay."

"I was just in there, Alexis—before the doctor came in. She said she wasn't in pain anymore. Just try and calm down and have a seat. We'll know more in a little bit."

Sonny and Alexis start toward where Carly is sitting.

"What is Carly doing here!" Alexis looks at Sonny.

"She called me; she told me about Kristina," Sonny tells her.

Carly stands up, "I was with Kristina when it happened."

"_And what exactly happened_?" Alexis asks.

Carly takes a deep breath and says slowly, "I went to Johnny's, where I found Kristina. I thought it'd be better if she left with me, so I tried to get her to leave. She didn't want to and when I tried to get her to, we fell."

Alexis' eyes open wide and she gasps. "Oh my gosh!"

"I'm so sorry, Alexis. You know I'd never intentionally hurt your daughter!"

Alexis remains silent, in too much shock to speak. She is too worried about Kristina to yell at Carly right now. Sonny guides her to a seat, where she sits down. He sits down next to her and Carly on his other side.

* * *

Kelly looks at Kristina and smiles. "Okay, let's see how you're baby's doing."

She pulls an ultrasound machine over and sits herself on the stool vacated by Sonny. She squeezes the gel onto Kristina's belly and puts the probe on top. After a moment, the black and white image of a baby appears on the screen. Kristina and Johnny both smile, as does Kelly. Kristina looks at Johnny, and he returns the look. They both then look back to the screen.

"The baby looks good," Kelly tells them. Suddenly they begin to hear a sound. "That's your baby's heartbeat. It sounds good, strong."

Kristina is beaming. She looks over to Johnny, who also has a big smile on his face. "Our first look at our baby—and the first sound of the heartbeat!"

Johnny looks at Kelly, "So, is everything okay? You said the baby looks good, and the heartbeat is good. Does that mean everything is okay?"

Kelly put away the probe and turns off the machine. She wipes clean Kristina's belly. She looks at Kristina. "After examining you, and looking at the ultrasound and listening to the heartbeat, yes, I have determined that both you and the baby are okay. You might develop a little bit of bruising on you abdomen; and if you experience anymore pain—or any bleeding—you need to come see me right away; but right now, you look good." Kelly smiles at her.

Kristina smiles back.

"Do you feel well enough to go home?" Kelly asks Kristina.

Kristina smiles and nods.

"Okay, then you can go home, but you have to promise me you'll take it easy. Try not to get into any more situations that might put you or the baby at risk. For the next day just go home and rest."

"Okay," Kristina agrees.

"I won't let her lift a finger, doctor," Johnny says, looking at Kristina with a smirk.

Kelly stands and walks out.

* * *

As Kelly walks into the waiting room, Sonny and Alexis jump to their feet. Carly stands as well.

"How is she, doctor?" Sonny asks.

"She and the baby are okay, just a little bruised. The baby has a good, strong heartbeat. She can go home today."

All three of the worried parties smile with relief.

"But I told her that she needs to take it easy. No more dangerous situations. She needs to rest, so I need all of you, and everyone else around Kristina, to tone it down a bit and not put any stress on her. She needs to rest and not have to worry about anything else right now. Okay?"

"Okay," the three agree.

Kelly walks off.

Kristina and Johnny walk out at that moment. They both take a deep breath as they see Sonny, Carly, and Alexis waiting for them. Neither of them wants to deal with any of _them_. They just want to go home and relax.

Sonny walks up to them with a smile, "I'm glad everything's alright, sweetheart." He kisses her on the cheek.

Alexis comes up with a big smile and simply hugs Kristina without a word. Carly stays silent, watching.

"So, Dr. Lee said you could go home," Sonny says.

"Yeah," Kristina replies. "And before you ask, I'm just going to tell you, I'm going home with _Johnny_. It's not up for debate."

Sonny starts to say something, and then drops it. No one comments, they just all lower their gazes, silently. Johnny and Kristina walk out of the ER with their arms around each other.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Kristina is lying on Johnny's couch in his penthouse, asleep. Johnny walks into the living room and sees Kristina asleep on the couch, so he grabs a throw blanket and gently covers her up. He then sits down in the armchair next to the couch and quietly watches her sleep peacefully. He just sits there, watching her sleep, watching her chest slowly go up and down with each breath. She is so peaceful, he thinks, and beautiful. He thinks back to what had happened that morning, about almost losing the baby. He thinks about how he felt seeing Kristina in pain and fearing the loss of her child. He thinks about how _he_ felt almost losing _his_ child. He was _so _scared that the baby was going to die; which now, looking back at that moment, surprises him since he wasn't so sure about being a father when he first found out that Kristina was pregnant.

Sitting there, watching Kristina, seeing her so peaceful, he thinks about her—and the baby. This is really the first chance he has gotten to think—really _think_—about what to do. He just found out the night before that he was going to be a father, and he didn't know what he should do—or feel. He knows the life he had growing up as the child of a mob boss, always surrounded by violence; always looking over your shoulder to see if some stranger was following you; always worried that you'll be shot at, or kidnapped, or killed. He remembers how terrifying it was growing up in that life, waking up every morning not knowing if you'll ever see your father again. And he'll never forget seeing his mother Maria get shot and die protecting him. She took a bullet meant for _him_ and _died_ so that he could live when he was a child.

He has had a lifetime full of violence, he has seen everything first hand. He wonders why he is even _in_ this business. Why does a child who grows up surrounded by violence and constantly in danger choose to live this life when he's an adult? You'd think that they would want to get out; that they would want to have a better life, a _normal _life_. _But then again, the violence is all he's ever known; unfortunately, it _is_ normal to him. Since his mother died when he was young, he was raised by his father, who taught him everything he knows about the business—and about violence. _That's_ why he's in this business, he thinks. This is what his father has _taught_ him, this is what his father _groomed _him for his entire life—to take over the family business. Most family-owned businesses _are_ that way; their family business just happens to be the mob.

He thinks about his sister Claudia, about how she was basically _sold _to Sonny, how she was _forced _to marry him as a business arrangement. That is sick, he thinks. All too often that happens. The daughters of mob bosses are used as pawns—as bargaining chips—to broker truces, arrange deals, and form alliances between mob families. It happens all the time. No one asks the daughters about this; they don't care what the women think or what they feel. They only see their daughters as ways to succeed in their ventures. Never mind if she is completely against the marriage.

He thinks about how Kristina, being the daughter of a mob boss, might someday find herself in a situation like that. He doesn't think Sonny would actually ever do that to his daughter, but who knows. Sonny is a very powerful, ruthless mob boss; and he himself has married two daughters of mob bosses as business arrangements, one of them being Claudia. He doesn't ever want to see Kristina have to go through that, and he would _never _do that to his own daughter.

He sits there and thinks about his life, and then he thinks about the life he wants for Kristina and their child. He wants them to be safe, he wants to be a father—a _good _father. He loves Kristina, and he loves the baby. He now realizes that he cannot be in the mob _and _raise a child in a safe home with a normal, non-violent life—it's impossible. He _wants _to be with Kristina and the baby as a family, and in order to do so, he has to change. He has to change his job, his address, his name, his whole _life_—and the thing is he _wants _to. He _wants _to change all of this. He's had enough of all the violence of his job and life; being in that flashy apartment screams mob boss; and his name, people hear Zacchara and they immediately suspect him, just because of the name. In order for his family to really be safe, e_verything _is going to have to change.

He thinks about how he's never been in love before as much as he's in love with Kristina right now. He's never had a reason to live; he's never really had anything to live _for_. _That _is why he has stayed in the mob all these years. He had no fear of dying because it didn't matter, no one would ever really miss him if he were gone, and he wouldn't miss anyone either. But now that Kristina is in his life, and they're having a baby, he has way too much to live for; he has way too much to give up now. He now has a reason—a family—to protect and to love. He now _needs _to get out of the mob.

Johnny is still thinking and watching Kristina sleep when she moans and rolls over on her side. She stretches her arms and opens her eyes, focusing them on Johnny. She smiles and Johnny smiles back. Johnny stands up and sits down on the couch in front of Kristina's legs. He puts a hand on her arm.

"How do you feel?" he asks her.

Kristina sighs and says, "I actually feel great!"

They look longingly into each other's eyes and smile.

"Hey, Kristina…" Johnny starts.

"Yeah," she replies, with a question in her voice.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. We need to talk."

Kristina sits up, looking at Johnny.

"Yeah," Kristina agrees.

"Um, so, I've been thinking."

Kristina smiles and chuckles, "You said that already."

Johnny smiles, "Yeah. Well, I've been doing a _lot _of thinking."

"What have you been thinking about? About the baby?"

"Yeah. I've realized some things. When we were at the hospital this morning and we thought that we were going to lose the baby, it really scared me Kristina."

"Yeah, me too."

"It made me realize how much I already love the baby, and how much I love you."

Kristina, a bit surprised at this, reveals a small smile.

"I love you Kristina. I really do. I want to be with you; I want to raise this baby together, as a family."

Kristina smiles a huge smile and hugs Johnny. They hug and both smile. Kristina is glad to hear this because that is how she has felt for so long, and that is what she has wanted, to be with him. Thinking about this though as she's hugging him, the thought of the practicality of being with him and raising a baby together sets in. She suddenly thinks about what Johnny does for a living and wonders how she and the baby could ever really be with him as a family. It's too dangerous. She pulls back and looks at Johnny with a worried look on her face.

"Johnny, I want to be with you too. I would love to be a family, but…" Kristina hesitates, "I don't know if I can. We talked a little about this last night. How can we be together and raise a family, Johnny? It's too dangerous."

"Well, I'm not finished telling you everything I thought about—all my realizations and plans." Johnny smirks.

Kristina smirks, "Okay, then tell me."

"I've realized that the only way we can be together, the only way I would _ever _want to raise a child, is if I changed my life."

Kristina jerks her head back in surprise. She can't believe he's actually just said that.

Johnny continues. "I'm getting out of the mob. I'm changing my last name. I'm going to give away all my property, all the money in my off-shore accounts, anything not legitimate. I'm moving out of this penthouse and into a nice suburban house with say, a white picket fence." He smiles and chuckles.

Kristina smiles. She can't believe that he is actually saying this, that he is actually saying that he will change his entire life for her and the baby.

"Really, Johnny? Are you really going to do all that?"

"Yeah. I _love_ you Kristina, I _love _this baby—_our _baby. I _want_ to give this child a better life than I had. I _want_ to live with you and our children in a suburban house in a nice, decent neighborhood where there are plenty of other kids they can play with. I want to grow old with you, as corny as that sounds."

"Did you say 'children'?"

Johnny chuckles, "Yeah, I did. I'd love to have more children, if you want of course."

"I'd love to have more, Johnny. But first, let's just worry about this one."

"Okay," Johnny chuckles.

"Kristina, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you."

"Johnny, it almost sounds like you're proposing to me," Kristina says slowly.

Johnny hadn't actually thought about marriage. He had thought about living with Kristina, having kids, having a life together, but marriage never actually crossed his mind. He thinks about it now though, and likes the thought of it. Everything he feels for Kristina and everything he wants for them does constitute marriage.

Johnny smiles, "Um, I guess I am."

Kristina smiles and hugs Johnny again. Then she pulls back and they share a long, passionate kiss.

Johnny is the one who pulls back this time. He scrunches his eyebrows and looks at Kristina, "Does this mean your answer is yes?"

Kristina laughs, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

"Okay, then we need to work through some things."

Kristina sits back. "Yeah."

"Um, about the name changing thing."

"Yeah. Did you give any thought to _what _you want to change your name to? Well, I guess _our _name since we'll be married!"

"Yeah," Johnny smiles. "Um, I don't know, how about Smith."

"_Smith_?" Kristina frowns at the name. "That's like the most common name in the country!"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I was thinking it. It doesn't scream mobster!"

"So, you want to be John _Smith_. What, so you can be confused with like a million other John Smiths? I don't _think_ so. We can think of something else."

"Well, how about Doe then," Johnny laughs.

"Doe, so you'll be John Doe. Ha ha, very funny. Stop joking around, this is _serious_ business, Johnny!"

"Okay, okay. What did you have in mind?"

"Um, I was thinking maybe something that's kind of common, but not _too_ common. I don't want to be Smith, or Jones, or anything like that. I don't know."

"Well, let's eliminate some names."

"Okay. Nothing that would link us to either of our mob families, or else we'd still be targets. So, obviously no Zacchara, or Corinthos, or even Davis. Many of my dad's enemies know his daughter's name is Kristina Corinthos-Davis, so that's out of the question. But, I would like to still keep some sort of personal connection to my family."

"Okay. How do you propose we do _that_?"

Kristina thinks for a moment. "How about Matthews?"

"Matthews? Why Matthews? Where did that come from?"

"That was my Aunt Courtney's last name, my dad's sister. She died when I was a kid. I didn't know her that well, but from everything I've heard about her, she was a great woman. She was a foster parent who took care of homeless teens. She died shortly after giving birth to her son."

"Oh, okay. Well, Matthews is common enough, but not too common. And I don't think anyone would link a Kristina Matthews to Sonny Corinthos, do you?"

"Nah. But I'll still be connected personally with my family, which is what I wanted. Is the name okay with you? Would you mind being Johnny Matthews?"

"I'll get use to it." Johnny smiles. "So, that's settled. Now, where should we live?"

"Queen's Point," Kristina says quickly.

"Wow, that was fast. Why Queen's Point?"

"I don't know. It's a nice neighborhood, it's suburban, and there are lots of kids who live over there. You know Elizabeth Webber lives there with her 3 boys, and Drs. Drake & Scorpio live there with their daughter. I think it'd be the perfect place to live." Kristina smile.

Johnny smiles.

"Call me old fashion, but I think we should get married before the baby comes," Johnny says.

"I think we should too. I think we should get married as soon as possible. _No_ one is going to want us to get married, so a wedding is out of the question. That leaves eloping."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Johnny agrees.

"I think that the sooner we get married, the sooner we can get ready for the baby. So, the _soonest_ we can legally get married would be on my eighteenth birthday."

Kristina looks at Johnny and he looks back at her. "Isn't that just a couple weeks away?"

"Yeah, two weeks, on November 19th."

"You really want to get married on your birthday?"

"Yeah, I think it'd be a great birthday present!"

Johnny gives a huge smile and Kristina smiles too.

"Okay, then, we'll get married November 19th, on your eighteenth birthday. In the mean time, I'll work on dismantling my organization, getting rid of this penthouse, buying a house over in Queen's Point, and I'll go ahead and change my last name so that when we get married, that'll be all we have to do—get married."

"Great, sounds good. I'm so excited! Johnny, if you're not in the mob anymore, how are we going to make a living? What are you going to do for work?"

"I haven't thought much about that. I guess I'll start with teaching some private piano lessons. I could do some odd jobs here and there. It'll get us by until I find something more permanent."

"I could take a job as a waitress at _Kelly's_ or the _MetroCourt_, which by the way is named after my Aunt Courtney," Kristina tells him.

"No, no, Dr. Lee said you need to take it easy, and being on your feet all day is _not _taking it easy, so you don't need to work until after the baby's born. We'll be okay. I'll just teach piano lessons to rich kids and charge bookoos of money."

* * *

Johnny is now alone in his living room, talking on his phone to his accountant. He tells him that he is getting out of the business, that he is done. He tells the accountant that he will talk to his lawyer about signing over all of his property to him, for him to do with as he pleases. He also tells his accountant to close all his off-shore accounts and divvy all the money up between all his employees who will be let go when he dismantles the organization. He then calls his lawyer and tells him to sign over all his property to his accountant, and to start paperwork for him to legally change his name to John Anthony Matthews.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

_2 weeks later, 19 November 2010_

Kristina and Johnny are sitting on a bench in the hall of the courthouse. They are waiting to be called in to see the judge. They are both beaming, excited about starting their life together.

As they sit and wait, Johnny turns to look at Kristina, "Kristina…," he starts.

Kristina turns to look at Johnny, "Yeah, Johnny?"

"I know this is kind of late, but I wanted to give you this." He pulls a small box out of his pocket. Kristina looks at it in surprise.

"What's this?" she asks.

"I thought you should have an engagement ring."

Kristina laughs, "Johnny, we're getting married in like two minutes! We have wedding bands; I don't _need_ an engagement ring!"

"I just saw it and thought of you. And then I thought, 'I never gave her an engagement ring,' so I got it for you."

"You didn't have to do that!"

"I wanted to." Johnny opens the box and takes the ring out. He slips it on Kristina's left ring finger.

They look at each other and smile, then share a kiss.

A woman walks up and tells them, "The judge will see you now."

Kristina and Johnny look back at each other and in excitement, and maybe a bit nervously, Kristina says, "This is it! We're getting married!"

# # # # # # # # # # #

They are standing in the courtroom before the judge, facing each other. A clerk is standing off to the side as a witness. Kristina and Johnny smile as they look into each other's eyes.

Johnny recites the vows slowly and lovingly, meaning every word. "I, John Anthony Matthews, take you, Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis, to be my lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward; for better or worse; for richer or poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; until death do us part." Johnny gives a smile.

Kristina gazes into Johnny's eyes and smiles. She also says her vows slowly and carefully, savoring each individual word. "I, Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis, take you, John Anthony Matthews, to be my lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold from this day forward; for better or worse; for richer or poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; until death do us part."

They look at each other and beam.

# # # # # # # # # # #

As Kristina and Johnny walk out into the hall, they stop, turn to each other and share a long, passionate kiss.

"Wow!" Kristina says. "We're married! This _feels _amazing! I love you so much, Johnny!"

"I love you too, Kristina."

They turn and start to walk on when Johnny stops again and turns to look at Kristina.

"Oh, by the way, I've been so wrapped up in marrying you that I forgot to tell you 'happy birthday'!"

Kristina smiles.

"Happy birthday, Kristina." He puts his forehead against hers and kisses her lips. Then he pulls back, "I love you."

# # # # # # # # # # #

Diane Miller is walking briskly through the courthouse lobby when, out of the corner of her eye, she thinks she sees something odd—Kristina and Johnny. But not _just_ Kristina and Johnny; it's how they're acting—and where they're at—that she finds odd. She stops in her tracks and turns to look; and sure enough, across the lobby she sees Kristina and Johnny together—really _together_. They have their arms around each other and they are hanging on each other and laughing and smiling! Not just smiling, but they're radiant! Diane's mouth drops in shock. She can't believe it. Kristina and Johnny! What's going on there? And why on _earth_ are they at the courthouse!


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

_The next morning_

Kristina walks into the lake house and sees her mother standing in the living room. Trying to avoid a confrontation, she doesn't say a word and starts toward the stairs to go up to her room. Alexis, seeing her, stops her.

"Kristina! Hi. Happy birthday! I didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday because you were nowhere to be found! Where have you been? How did you spend your eighteenth birthday?"

Kristina looks at her mother agape. She's not sure what to say to her. "Um…I spent it with Johnny," she finally says.

Alexis isn't surprised about Kristina being with Johnny anymore, but she still disapproves. "Ah, I see. Of course you did."

They both stand there a moment looking at each other in an awkward, silent pause. Kristina is waiting for her mother to go off on her. Alexis is tired of fighting with Kristina and getting nowhere, but she really thinks that Kristina shouldn't be with Johnny.

Alexis finally breaks the silence, "So, why did Johnny take you to the courthouse yesterday afternoon, Kristina?" she asks her matter-of-factly.

Kristina swallows and remains silently staring at her mother, not sure what to say.

"Diane said she was _shocked _to see the two of you there. What were you doing?"

"Um…," Kristina starts. Then she looks her mother straight in the eye and says sassily, "We got married."

Alexis dismisses Kristina's statement, thinking she's just trying to make her mad. "Come on, Kristina, don't be ridiculous. Really, what were you doing there? Was Johnny signing over rights to the baby? Please tell me he was, sweetie," Alexis pleads.

Kristina, annoyed, sighs. "No, mom, he _wasn't_! Johnny _loves _his baby. Johnny loves _me_! He would _never _give up his own child! Johnny and I are going to be together, mom! We _love _each other and we're _having_ a family!"

"Kristina, Johnny is too dangerous! How do you expect to have a life with a man who makes a living in the mob? You _can't _be with him! You and the baby will be in too much danger. Oh, sweetie, I really wish you'd see that. I love you and I love the baby and I don't want to see the two of you get _blown _up!"

"Mom, Johnny really does love me. That's why he's changed his life! He's out of the mob. He got out for me and the baby."

"Kristina, don't be naïve, he can't _really _get out of the mob. He's just telling you that so you'll be with him! He's using you honey!"

"No, mom, you're wrong. Johnny _is _out of the mob. He _has_ been for a couple weeks. He got rid of all his property, all his off-shore accounts, everything illegal. He moved out of his penthouse and bought a house in Queen's Point! Mom, he even changed his last name!"

Alexis jerks her head back in surprise. "Really!"

"Yeah. He doesn't want anything to do with the mob or the Zacchara name. So, he changed his name."

"Okay, then what did he change it to? What's his new last name?" Alexis asks sarcastically, not actually believing what Kristina has said.

"Well, actually _our_ new last name."

"What do you mean 'our'?"

"I _told_ you mom, Johnny and I were at the courthouse because we got married!"

"_You did not_!" Alexis dismisses the statement again.

"We _did too_!" Kristina throws her left hand into her mother's face, showing the engagement ring and the wedding band on her ring finger.

At the sight of the rings, Alexis' eyes open wide and her jaw drops. She grabs Kristina's hand and holds it close to her eyes, studying the rings, still thinking that Kristina is lying. She then slowly drops Kristina's hand.

Kristina calms down, and on the verge of tears says, "Mom, I came here to pack. I'm moving in with Johnny over in Queen's Point. We have a nice house and nice neighbors with kids. We've already met some of them. I love Johnny, mom; and he loves me. He changed his _entire _life for me—including his name! If that's not love, then what is? I know you love me mom, and you're scared for me. But you have to let me go and make my own choices, let me figure out my own life. You can't run my life for me anymore, mom. I'm married and I have a baby on the way. I have a family of my own to take care of, so I can't have you telling me what to do anymore!"

Alexis looks at Kristina, "Kristina, what about school!"

"What about it, mom?"

"You're a senior. Are you going to finish school?"

"Of course I'll finish. The baby's due in May; I graduate at the end of June. It'll be okay, mom."

"What about college, Kristina? Did you think of that?"

"I still want to go to college, just not Yale or Harvard. I've applied for scholarships to PCU. I'll probably go there."

"I just feel Johnny is holding you back, Kristina. He's keeping you from your dreams! You've always wanted to go to college and I don't know if you'll be able to now with a little baby at home."

"Mom, those are _your_ dreams! _You _have always wanted me to go to college. From the time I was little, you've told me I was going to go to Yale or Harvard. Mom, if I go to college, it'll be to PCU; there's nothing _wrong_ with PCU."

"I'm not _saying _there's anything wrong with PCU."

"Mom, you don't know what _my _dreams are because you never listen to me. You never _really _listen to what _I _want. I _want _to be married. I _want _to have a family, mom. _Those _are _my _dreams. I would like to go to college, but if I'm not able to, then that's _fine_ with me, mom. Mom, I love you, and I'm following _my _dreams. I need you to understand that and support me. This is _my _life, mom. You can't always protect me. _If _I'm making mistakes, then you have to let me make them and figure it out on my own, mom. I'm an adult. This is _my _life to live."

A tear comes to Alexis' eye because she realizes that her daughter is actually an adult now; _she really is_. She's scared to death that Kristina is making a _huge _mistake, but there's nothing she can do about it. Kristina is right; she can't run her life anymore. Kristina has a family of her own now, even though she completely disapproves of it.

Kristina looks at her mother silently; a teardrop runs down her face. Alexis stands there silently, on the verge of tears herself. She looks to the ground. Without a word from either of them, Kristina turns and goes upstairs to her bedroom.

Alexis slowly walks over to the couch and sits down. She starts crying silently. As much as she hates to admit it, she knows that her daughter is right. She _is _controlling and overprotective. She realizes that Kristina is an adult and she has the right to make her own decisions. If she decides to have a family instead of going to college, then that's her decision. She finally comes to the conclusion that she needs to suck it up and support her daughter, as much as that's going to kill her. She hates seeing her daughter make mistakes, but there's nothing she can do about it. She realizes that it's better to support her daughter and help her however she can, than to be against her and have her hate her. She wants to remain in her daughter's life—and her grandchild's life. If she doesn't stop trying to control Kristina and start helping, then Kristina may push her out of her life forever, and she doesn't want that.

Alexis regains her composure and wipes the tears from her face. She goes upstairs to Kristina's room. When she walks into the room, Kristina is sitting on the bed with an open suitcase next to her, putting clothes inside of it. Alexis sits down on the bed next to Kristina. She puts her arm around her daughter.

"I'm sorry. I _love_ you. How can I help?" she says to Kristina.

Kristina turns to her mother and smiles. They hug.

"Can I help you pack I guess?" Alexis asks her.

"Sure," Kristina replies.

"So, your name. What is it now?"

"Matthews. I'm officially Kristina Adela Matthews."

"Matthews," Alexis repeats. "After Courtney?"

"Yeah. I wanted to still have a connection to my family." Kristina smiles, and so does Alexis.

"I like it."


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

_1 week later_

Johnny and Kristina are sitting on the couch in their living room of their _new_ house talking. They're looking at each other and smiling, happy to be together at last. Johnny puts his left hand on Kristina's cheek, his shiny new wedding band on his ring finger glistening. He puts his lips to Kristina's and the two share a long, passionate kiss. He sits back and looks at Kristina, so in love, and so happy.

"I still can't believe we're _married_, Johnny!" Kristina says.

"I know; it's amazing!" Johnny replies.

"So, you said that you have a piano student coming over today?"

"Um, yeah, Stacy. She's a great kid—a great _pianist_," Johnny tells her.

Kristina looks at Johnny and smiling, says, "That's because she has a great _teacher_!" Johnny returns her smile.

There's a knock at the door.

"Oh, that must be them!"

Johnny gets up to answer the door and Kristina stands as well. When Johnny opens the door, Stacy and her mother Mrs. Brown are standing on the other side. Stacy is about ten years old with long light brown hair. Mrs. Brown is in her forties and has short dirty blonde hair.

"Hi, Stacy!" Johnny tells the girl excitedly. "Hello, Mrs. Brown," he says looking at her mother.

"Hi, Mr. Matthews!" Stacy says in a high-pitched, excited voice with a huge smile.

"Hi," says her mother with a chuckle.

"Please, come on in."

The two walk in and see Kristina.

"Um, this is my wife Kristina." Johnny walks over and puts his arm around Kristina's waist. "Kristina, this is Mrs. Brown and her daughter Stacy."

Mrs. Brown and Kristina walk toward each other with their right hands outstretched and smile.

"Hi," Kristina says as she shakes her hand, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Matthews."

Kristina pauses for a moment. The words 'Mrs. Matthews' threw her a bit. That is the first time anyone's ever called her that. She realizes she likes the sound of it and smiles.

Mrs. Brown turns to go toward the door then stops and turns back around. "Oh, by the way, congratulations! Stacy tells me the two of you are expecting," Mrs. Brown says cheerfully.

Kristina and Johnny both smile. Johnny walks back over to Kristina and puts his arm around her waist again.

"Thank you. We're so excited!" Kristina tells her.

"Yeah. Stacy is very inquisitive," Johnny tells her mother with a chuckle as he looks at Stacy. "She asked if I was married; and when I told her I _was_, she asked if we had kids. I told her that we didn't have kids _yet_, but that we _would_ have one in May." Johnny smiles.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you. You'll be a great father, Mr. Matthews. You're great with Stacy, she _loves_ your lessons; she's always talking about you and how great you are."

"Thank you, Mrs. Brown," Johnny says with a smile.

"Well then, I'll be off. I'll see you later sweetie," Mrs. Brown says as she bends over to hug her daughter.

She then turns and walks out the door.

Johnny takes a deep breath and claps his hands together. "Okay, then. Let's get started!" he tells Stacy.

Stacy smiles, "Alright!"

"Well, I'll just go upstairs and let you two do your thing," Kristina says as she turns and walks away.

Kristina walks to the stairs and half way up them, but then stops and turns to watch as Johnny and Stacy sit down side by side on the piano bench across the living room. She stands there for several minutes watching and smiling. Stacy is so excited about learning piano and Johnny is so excited about teaching piano, he's like a big kid himself. The two are a great pair, they get along great. They laugh and smile and truly enjoy each other's company and the lesson. Johnny isn't strict and formal with her as many piano teachers might be, but he's fun-loving and caring. He loves playing piano and he loves teaching piano, and he shows his passion for it when he's teaching. As she's standing there watching, she witnesses him encouraging the young girl, motivating her, praising her, joking around with her a bit, and laughing and smiling with her. And just as Johnny said, Stacy _is _a great pianist, for a ten year old anyway; she truly believes that that is in part because of Johnny's teaching. When he corrects her, he does so in a way that is non-threatening but friendly and helpful, and he explains things in a way a child can understand. She's so moved by seeing this. She can't help but think that that will be _their _child one day sitting on that piano bench next to Johnny learning to play the piano. This is the first time she's ever really _seen _Johnny with a child, and she loves what she is seeing. He really _will _be a great father. He's great with Stacy. He's not demanding; he's not overly strict with her; he's simply teaching her what she wants to learn and is making it fun, as it should be. Kristina thinks to herself that the more time she spends with Johnny, the more she falls in love with him. She falls even deeper in love with him every _day_ and she's over the moon that she's now his _wife _and that they are having a baby.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

_Approximately 5 months later, 6 May 2011_

An anxious Johnny enters General Hospital with his arm around a full-term Kristina. Kristina is moaning and wincing in pain.

"We need Dr. Lee! My wife's in labor!" Johnny screams as they approach the nurses' station.

An orderly runs over with a wheelchair and Johnny helps Kristina sit down in it. Epiphany comes out from behind the desk.

"Okay, calm down. We've paged Dr. Lee. Let's get Kristina upstairs and everything will be alright," she tells the couple.

* * *

Kristina is lying in a hospital bed and Johnny's sitting on a stool next to her, holding her hand.

"How do you feel?" he asks her.

"Ready for this baby to be born!" Kristina replies, with a chuckle. Johnny smiles.

Dr. Lee walks in and sits down on a stool at the foot of the bed. She looks up at Kristina.

"Okay, are you ready? It looks like it's time," she says.

Kristina smiles and nods her head, "Oh yeah."

After several pushes, Dr. Lee says, "Okay, one more push should do it!"

Kristina takes a deep breath and squeezes Johnny's hand as tightly as she can. She bears down and pushes. Then suddenly, she hears crying. Kristina and Johnny look at each other in amazement and smile.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Lee announces. "Do you want to cut the umbilical cord, dad?" she looks at Johnny.

"Um, sure," Johnny replies hesitantly.

Dr. Lee shows him where to cut and Johnny smiles as he cuts it. Dr. Lee lays the little girl on her mom's chest.

"Congratulations," she says.

Kristina looks down at her baby and smiles. She is amazed that she is actually holding her daughter—_her_ _daughter_! She can't believe it. She's known for months that she was going to have a baby of course, but it still never seemed real until right now when she's actually _physically_ holding her baby. She's overjoyed and can't take her eyes off her little girl. She manages to look away for a moment to get a glimpse of Johnny. Johnny is beaming. He puts his hand on his daughter's head and strokes her forehead with his thumb. He too can't believe that he's actually looking at his own daughter. He looks at Kristina while she is looking at him and he kisses her. This is the happiest moment of both their lives.

* * *

Kristina, now out of the delivery room and in a private room in the post partum wing of the hospital, is sitting up in her hospital bed holding her baby girl. Johnny is sitting in the chair next to her. They are both gazing at the baby and smiling. The baby is tightly wrapped in a blanket like only a nurse can wrap a baby. Johnny leans over and kisses Kristina's forehead.

"I love you," he says as he rests his forehead against the side of her head and smiles.

Kristina turns her head toward him, "I love you too." Neither of them can stop smiling. Johnny sits up, and looks back at the little girl. Kristina looks back down at the baby as well. "Our little girl needs a name. We had talked about Maria, after your mom." She looks up at Johnny, who looks back at her. "Is that still okay with you?"

Johnny smiles. "Of course. My mom would be honored. We haven't talked about a middle name. Any thoughts?"

Kristina looks back down at her daughter Maria. "Lila," she says; then looks back up at Johnny and smiles.

"Lila? Maria Lila Matthews, I like it. Where did Lila come from?"

Kristina looks back down at Maria and takes a deep breath and exhales. "Lila was my sister Sam's daughter." She looks back up at Johnny.

Johnny, surprised, looks at Kristina. "Sam had a daughter?"

"Yeah. She was stillborn. When I was little, I got real sick and was in the hospital. Sam was pregnant and went into premature labor. Baby Lila was stillborn, but they used the stem cells from her umbilical cord for a treatment to save my life. If it wasn't for Sam's daughter Lila, I would have died."

"Well then, we _have_ to name her Lila—Maria Lila, after her grandmother who saved _my_ life, and her cousin who saved _yours_." They both smile at each other and then look down at Maria Lila.

"Yeah, that's pretty neat. She's named after the two people who saved her parents' lives. If it wasn't for the both of _them_, neither of us would be here, and neither would our daughter," Kristina says.

They look at each other and share a smile and then hear a light knock at the door.

"Come in," Kristina says.

The door opens slowly and in files Sam, followed by Dante, then Michael, Morgan, and finally Molly.

"Hi," Sam says, smiling.

"Hi!" Kristina says, happy to see her brothers and sisters. Seeing all of them file in together is a surprise. It's nice that all of them can be there together though.

Sam walks over to Kristina and hugs her and gives her a little kiss of the head while Dante goes over to Johnny who stands up. Dante shakes Johnny's hand and pats him on the shoulder and smiles, "Congratulations," he tells him. Johnny smirks, "Thanks."

Dante then turns to Kristina and kisses her on the cheek, "Congratulations, Kristina."

"Thank you, Dante."

Then, as Dante walks to the end of the bed, Michael walks over to Kristina and repeats what Dante has just done.

"Okay, Morgan, get over here, I need a hug from you too!" Kristina waves her arm, gesturing for him to come over. Morgan walks over and hugs her and says his congratulations.

"You too, Molly, come here!"

Molly takes her turn hugging Kristina. "Congratulations, Kristina! I am _so_ excited to be an aunt! This is going to be _so_ much fun having a niece! I can't wait until we can talk about romance novels!"

Johnny chuckles, "Well, that'll be a while."

"Okay, I _have _to hold that baby!" Sam says.

"Sure, of course, _Aunt _Sam," Kristina tells her.

Sam is overjoyed as she goes over and takes the baby from Kristina. "Hi, little one. What's your name?" she asks the baby.

"We named her Maria…Lila…Matthews," Kristina tells her slowly.

Sam looks up at Kristina, surprised. "_Lila_? You named her _Lila_?"

"Yeah," Kristina replies. "Maria after Johnny's _mom_…and Lila after your _daughter_."

Sam smiles. "Oh my gosh!" She looks back down at Maria and she gets a lump in her throat as a tear comes to her eye. "You named her Lila!" She looks back up at Kristina who is smiling. "I _have_ to hug you again!"

She walks over to Kristina and Kristina reaches up to hug Sam. She then walks around the bed to Johnny. "I'm so happy; I have to hug _you_ too!"

She hugs Johnny and he hugs her back, which is a bit awkward.

"I'm _so_ honored that you named her after my daughter, Kristina!"

"Well, if it wasn't for your daughter, I would have died, and Maria wouldn't be here today."

"Wow, that's so amazing. I can't tell you how happy that makes me that you thought to name her after my daughter, Kristina."

Michael takes a step toward Sam and, reaching out, says, "Okay, my turn. Let me hold my new niece."

Dante pulls him back and steps forward himself. "Ah, wait a minute. It's my turn. I'm going to hold Maria next."

"No, no, it's _my_ turn. I said it _first_," Michael tells Dante, annoyed.

"Nah, you need to get in line."

"What? _You_ need to get in line. _You're _cutting!" Michael tells Dante.

Kristina pipes up, and jokingly says, "Hey, hey, boys, settle down. No fighting over my daughter! You'll _both_ get turns." She smiles.

Dante looks at Michael, "No, I get to hold her next because, after Sam, I'm the next oldest. You see, we do this in order of age. So, you're gonna have to wait."

Michael rolls his eyes. "Okay, whatever," he gives up.

Dante smiles, satisfied with winning, and walks over and takes Maria from Sam. "Hi, Maria," he says to the baby. "I'm your Uncle Dante." He smiles at the baby.

Everyone is talking when there's another knock at the door. "Come in!" everyone says in unison. The door opens and it's Sonny.

"Wow, the gang's all here!"

"Hi, Dad," Kristina smiles and tells Sonny as he walks over toward her bed.

"Hi, sweetheart." Sonny walks right passed Johnny, as if he's not even standing there right next to Kristina's bed. He hugs his daughter and kisses her on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great," Kristina smiles.

"Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Dad."

Sonny stands up and takes a deep breath. He turns around and faces Johnny. He looks him in the eye and extends his right hand. Johnny, not sure how to act around Sonny, extends his own hand and the two shake. Sonny says to him in a bit of a cold tone and with a blank expression on his face, "Congratulations, Johnny."

"Thank you, Sonny," Johnny replies.

Sonny nods his head and then turns back to Kristina. "Where's the baby?"

"Dante has her."

Sonny walks over to Dante and reaches out to take Maria from him.

Michael steps in and puts his arm between Sonny and Maria. "Dad, _I'm_ next."

Sonny steps back in surprise, a little angry at Michael's disrespect for him. "What? What are you talking about? I'm going to _hold_ my granddaughter!"

Michael turns to him and says matter-of-factly, "Ah, no. See, you have to get in _line_. I'm next after Dante."

Meanwhile, everyone else is trying not to laugh at Michael being so determined to hold Maria and his interaction with his father.

Sonny looks at Michael with a look on his face like Michael's being completely absurd. "Son, she's _my_ granddaughter. _I'm_ holding her next." He walks back over to Dante and starts to take Maria when Michael walks over too.

Dante laughs as he gently pushes Michael away as he hands Maria over to Sonny. "Michael, back off. Let Sonny hold her."

"Dante, it's _my_ turn! You said _I_ was after you!"

Dante, still laughing says, "_Michael_, Sonny's the grandfather. He pulls rank. Okay? Just _chill_."

Michael sighs and backs away.

Sonny looks over at Kristina. "What's her name?"

Kristina smiles and says, "Maria Lila Matthews."

Sonny opens his mouth and looks down at Maria. "Ah. You're named after your grandmother, your cousin, and your great-aunt. Three great ladies." He smiles.

There is another knock at the door and it opens. Alexis peeks her head into the room. "Hello."

"Oh, great, Alexis!" Michael says, irritated, as he throws his hands in the air.

Alexis walks in with a bewildered look on her face from hearing what Michael has just said. Everyone else is smirking and trying not to laugh.

Alexis walks up to Michael and looks at him. "Well, Michael, it's nice to see you too," she says sarcastically.

"Oh, he's just upset because since _you're_ here now, that puts _him_ further back in line," Morgan says to Alexis.

Alexis turns to look at Morgan, "In line for _what_?" she asks, confused.

"In line to hold the baby," Molly tells her. "He's already been pushed back _twice_."

"Ah, I see," Alexis says.

Alexis turns and walks toward Kristina. "Anyway, congratulations, Kristina!" She says excitedly as she gives her a big hug. "Mmmm, I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

Alexis stands up and turns to Johnny. "Congratulations to you too, Johnny." She smiles and stretches out her arms. Johnny, surprised and not sure what to do, stands there with an awkward smile on his face. Alexis, seeing that he isn't going to hug her, hugs him. Johnny then hugs her back. "Congratulations," she repeats.

"Thank you, Alexis."

"Okay, where she?" Alexis says excitedly. "Where's my granddaughter?" her facial expression goes blank as she thinks about the word she just said—her _granddaughter_. "Wow, my _granddaughter_! I can't believe it! I'm a _grand_mother!"

"I've got her, Alexis," Sonny says.

Alexis walks over to Sonny and Maria and smiles. "Wow, she's so beautiful."

"Can you believe it Alexis? We're _grandparents_!" Sonny says with a laugh.

Alexis looks up at him and smirks. She then takes Maria from Sonny.

"You are so precious!" Alexis looks up at Kristina, "What'sher name?"

"Maria Lila Matthews," Kristina responds, thinking they should probably write it on a white board so she doesn't have to keep repeating it.

"Wow, a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." Alexis looks up at Michael, "Okay, Michael, are you ready to hold her now?"

"It's about time. Are you sure you don't want to hold her longer, you haven't held her that long?" Michael asks her.

"Oh, I could hold her all day long if you let me. I'll have plenty of time to hold her. I'll let you have your turn."

She hands Maria over to Michael.

"I'm sorry I cut in line, Michael," Alexis smirks.

Michael smiles and chuckles.

After several minutes, Morgan asks, "Is it _my _turn yet?"

Michael laughs and says, "Yeah. Why don't you sit down in that chair and I'll give her to you."

Morgan sits in the chair and Michael puts Maria in his arms. Morgan smiles as he looks down at his new little niece.

"I can't believe I'm an uncle! This is awesome!"

"Man, it _sucks_ being the youngest. I'm always _last_!" Molly says.

Alexis looks at her in shock of her saying the word 'sucks,' "Molly!"

Molly sighs. "When is it going to be _my _turn?"

"You can have your turn, Molly," Morgan says.

Johnny walks over and takes Maria from Morgan and he stands up. Molly sits in the chair and Johnny hands Maria over to Molly.

Molly looks down at Maria. "Hi, Maria! I'm your Aunt Molly. You are _so _lucky. You have three uncles and two aunts. You have _so_ many people to look out for you and take care of you! We are going to have so much fun together! When you get a little older, we can talk about romance novels and _I_ can teach you the finer points of creating a romantic date for lovers. It'll be so much _fun_. I can't wait!"

Molly continues to ramble as she usually does about romance and whatever else. She's still rambling when the door opens yet again. It's Mike.

"Wow, I didn't realize _everyone _would be here!" he says as he walks in.

"Grandpa Mike!" Kristina says with a big smile, happy to see him.

Mike walks over to Kristina and hugs her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Kristina. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great!"

Mike turns to Johnny and says friendly, "Hi, Johnny."

Johnny smiles and says, "Hi, Mike."

Mike walks over to Molly and looks at Maria. "Oh, _there_ she is. My first great-granddaughter!" Mike smiles.

Molly looks up at Mike, "Would you like to hold her?"

"Well, of course I would," he replies and takes Maria from Molly.

Mike turns to look at Kristina. "She's beautiful, just like her momma."

Kristina smiles.

There's one more knock at the door and it opens. Elizabeth Webber walks in and jerks her head back, surprised to see so many people. "Wow, I didn't realize the whole family was here! Um, I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. Mom and baby need some rest, so I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave," she says apologetically.

Mike walks over and hands Maria to Kristina. Everyone says their goodbyes and files out the door, closing it behind them.

Johnny sits back down in the chair next to the bed. He and Kristina look at each other and smile, then look down at their daughter.

Kristina looks up at Johnny. "Can you take her? I'm pretty tired. I'm gonna get some rest."

Johnny smiles and stands up. "Come here," he says as he takes Maria from Kristina.

Kristina rolls over and closes her eyes. Johnny walks over and sits in the chair Molly has just vacated.

He looks down at the tiny little girl in his arms—his daughter Maria—and smiles. There are no words to describe the feeling he feels holding his newborn daughter. This is the happiest day of his life.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTE 24

_2 weeks later, 20 May 2011_

Kristina is sitting on the couch in her and Johnny's living room working on school work. She has books and folders spread out on the coffee table and is catching up on all the work she has missed from being out of school for having Maria. It has been only two weeks since Maria was born, but it is only a few weeks from the end of the school year and Kristina must go back to school if she wants to graduate with her class. The front door opens and Kristina looks up. Johnny comes into the living room.

"Hi, sweetie," he says as he walks over and sits down on the couch next to her. They share a kiss.

"Hey, Johnny," Kristina smiles.

"You look busy. You're starting back at school Monday, right?" he asks her.

"Yeah," Kristina sighs.

"Where's Maria?"

"She's upstairs sleeping, which I'm thankful for so that I can get all my homework done."

"I'm gonna go check on her," Johnny says with a slight smile as he stands up from the couch.

"Oh, Johnny," Kristina says suddenly, looking up at him.

Johnny turns around to look at her, "What?"

"Um, I forgot. Could you go pick Morgan up from school for me?" she asks him.

"Oh that's right! I forgot Morgan was staying with us this weekend. Yeah, sure. I'll go get him."

"Thanks," Kristina smiles. "I'm just glad Jax and Carly decided to take Josslyn with them out of town this weekend. I don't think I could handle two babies in the house," Kristina laughs.

"Yeah. Okay, I'll be right back." Johnny bends over and kisses Kristina on the lips and smiles. He then turns and walks out the door.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Johnny walks up to the front doors of Queen of Angels Catholic School, where Morgan is a student. As he approaches the building, Morgan exits the doors and walks over to him.

"Hey, Johnny," he says with a smile.

"Hey, Morgan," Johnny replies.

Johnny and Morgan turn and start walking away from the school. Morgan begins speaking, "So, my parents are out of town this weekend and I'm staying with you and Kristina."

"Yeah," Johnny replies.

Morgan looks up at Johnny, "So, what kind of cool and fun stuff are we gonna do this weekend?" he asks excitedly.

Johnny chuckles, "What do you mean 'cool and fun'?"

"Well, I figured since Mom and Jax are out of town and I'm staying with you and Kristina, we could do something really fun."

"Uh, we'll see about that, kid. I'm not sure with the new baby in the house," Johnny tells him.

As they are walking away from the school and talking, they hear a voice calling from behind them, "Mr. Matthews!"

They stop and turn to see Mrs. Brown, the mother of Johnny's piano student Stacy, running after them. "Mr. Matthews!" she repeats as she reaches them.

"Uh, hi, Mrs. Brown," Johnny says to her, a little surprised that she came running after him. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm surprised to see you here at Queen of Angels, Mr. Matthews. I didn't realize you had any connection here," she says to him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm picking my little brother-in-law up from school; he goes here," he says, motioning to Morgan.

"Oh, I see. So, this your brother-in-law?" Mrs. Brown asks looking at Morgan.

"Uh, yeah, Morgan Jacks."

Mrs. Brown looks at Morgan and smiles. With an outstretched hand, she says, "Nice to meet you, Morgan."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Brown," Morgan replies as he shakes her hand and smiles.

"So, Mrs. Brown, did you run all the way over here just to ask why I was here?" Johnny asks quizzically.

Mrs. Brown chuckles, "Oh, no. Sorry. Um, Stacy is in the school choir here, and they're putting on an end-of-year concert."

"Okay," Johnny says, wondering still wondering what's going on.

"You see, they have rehearsal this afternoon and the music director isn't coming. I guess she's sick or something, I don't know. Anyway, the concert is only a little over a week away and they _really_ need to rehearse. I volunteer and help every way I can, but I'm not really musically inclined, and I _definitely_ can't play the piano. So, when I saw you, I thought I'd ask you to help them out. So, Mr. Matthews, would you be so kind as to come and help the kids rehearse this afternoon? You would _make_ their day; and you'd really be saving me from having to do it alone, not knowing _anything_ about music."

Johnny is speechless. He's not sure what to say; he never thought Mrs. Brown would ask him to help out with a school function. He smiles a little nervously and chuckles a little. "Mrs. Brown…um…I don't know about that."

"Why not?" she asks him. "You're so _great _with Stacy; and I hear that you're an all-around great musician, too. Come _on_, the kids really need your help, Mr. Matthews. It's _just_ one afternoon," she pleads.

Johnny's not sure about working with the kids at school. He's worried that the school administration wouldn't be appreciative of him helping out if they ever found out about his background and who he used to be. "Don't volunteers have to _apply_ and be granted _permission_ by the administration—only after passing a background check?"

"Well, yeah, _normally_, but I'll vouch for you. And, it's just _one _afternoon, and I'll be in there with you the whole time. I don't think they'd have a problem with it as long as I'm in there with you, Mr. Matthews."

"Mrs. Brown, I don't know. I really don't want to get you in trouble."

"No, it'll be okay. I'll make sure it's okay with Fr. Coates and all you have to do is play the songs on the piano and I'll help the kids with the words and the motions to the songs. It'll be _fine_," Mrs. Brown assures him.

"Oh, I need to get home, I told my wife I'd be right back," Johnny says.

Morgan pipes up, "It'll be okay, Johnny. I'll call Kristina and tell her what's going on and that we'll be late. I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

"It's Friday afternoon, Morgan, I thought you wanted to go do something 'cool and fun.' You don't mind staying a little late?" Johnny asks Morgan.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll stay and watch. I won't cause any problems."

"Well, I know you won't, but…you sure?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah. You should do it, Johnny. You'd be awesome!" Morgan tells him.

Johnny turns back to Mrs. Brown. "Okay, I'll help out, but you _have _to clear it with Fr. Coates first. I'm only doing this for the kids."

Mrs. Brown smiles, "Yea! Okay, I'll go talk to Fr. Coates right now."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Johnny is in the choir room at the piano, playing the choir's songs from sheet music. Mrs. Brown is standing in front of the choir and mouthing the words to the songs and doing the motions that go along with them. The kids are having fun and Johnny is enjoying playing for them. Johnny suddenly stops playing, spins around on the piano bench and stands up. He walks to the front of the choir, holding the sheet music.

"Okay, okay, okay. Stop there. This section of the song says '_allegro_.' Who can tell me what '_allegro_' means?" Johnny asks the choir. He's excited and seems to be in his element.

A student raises his hand and Johnny points to him. "It means 'fast,'" the student replies.

"Yes! But not _just _fast—it means _cheerful_, it means _happy_. This song is a _happy _song. You need to sing it _cheerfully_. The way you guys are singing it, it's kinda boring. So, let's speed it _up_ a little bit, and put more _energy _into it! Let's have _fun _with it; let's put _feeling _into it. Okay, now let's go!" Johnny is exciting the students, and encouraging them, much the same way he did with Stacy in her private piano lesson.

Johnny turns back to the piano and sits down on the bench. He goes back to playing, a little faster and putting more cheerfulness into it himself. The choir also starts singing faster with more cheerfulness and energy. The kids are enjoying the song more now that Johnny has directed them to a better way to sing it. Unbeknownst to everyone, Fr. Coates is standing in the doorway watching the choir rehearse. He has been standing there for much of the rehearsal, just watching.

As rehearsal ends, Mrs. Brown says to the choir, "Boys and girls, what do we say to Mr. Matthews for helping us out?"

In unison, the choir says, "Thank you, Mr. Matthews!"

Johnny smiles as he stands up, "You're welcome. It was my pleasure."

"Okay, you are dismissed," Mrs. Brown tells the choir.

She then walks over to Johnny and shakes his hand, "Thank you _so _much, Mr. Matthews. You were _great_; the kids _loved_ you."

"No problem, Mrs. Brown. Really, I enjoyed myself too," he tells her. Mrs. Brown smiles and walks away.

Johnny turns when he hears a male voice from behind him, "Mr. Matthews, I need to speak with you please." It's Fr. Coates, the head of the church and school.

"Uh, Fr. Coates," Johnny starts, worried that the priest won't be happy with him working with the kids without going through the proper channels first.

"Mr. Matthews, I was standing in the doorway watching rehearsal."

Johnny takes a deep breath and exhales. "Um, look, Fr. Coates, I'm sorry. Um, the kids needed someone to play the piano and to help out. I know I should have talked to you; I know I should have applied to be a volunteer. I'm sorry, there just wasn't time for that," he apologizes.

"Mr. Matthews, you're _not_ in trouble," Fr. Coates chuckles.

"I'm not?"

"No. Mrs. Brown came to me and said she had someone to play piano and help during rehearsal. When she said it was _you_, I told her 'sure, of course I'd let Johnny Matthews help out in rehearsal.'"

Johnny, confused, says to the priest, "What? Why? Don't you know who I am?"

"Sure, you're Johnny Matthews. Morgan Jacks' brother-in-law."

Johnny chuckles, "No, well yeah, but don't you know who I _really _am?"

"Mr. Matthews, yes, I know who you _used _to be. I also know that you no longer _are_ that person. You no longer are in that business. I know that you are now married and have a beautiful baby girl and that you changed your _entire life_. I know that you've repented and that you are a whole new person, Mr. Matthews."

Johnny shows a slight smile.

Fr. Coates continues, "I also know that you are a great pianist and musician—from what I've been told anyway. I know that you teach private piano lessons to kids. Many of your students go here to Queen of Angels, Mr. Matthews. I've heard absolutely nothing but good things about you as both a musician and teacher, so when Mrs. Brown asked if you could help out, I was honored that you'd help our choir."

"Fr. Coates, um, thank you for allowing me to help them out."

"Mr. Matthews, I have to tell you, the music director, she's not sick, she quit. Just like that—on the spot. We need to find a replacement ASAP or we're going to have to cancel the choir concert."

"Oh, that's terrible," Johnny replies.

"Mr. Matthews, I'd love to hire _you _to be the replacement."

"Me? Fr. Coates, I'm honored, really, but I don't know."

"Why not? You come _highly _recommended—by _all _the students you've taught, _and _their parents."

"Well, given my background, and…I haven't even applied or been interviewed!"

"Oh yes you have, Mr. Matthews. What better interview than seeing you play and teach in action. I watched most of the rehearsal and I was amazed at what I saw. You really _are _a great teacher, Mr. Matthews, not to mention your musical skills."

"But, come on, realistically. You may be okay with my background, but if the parents find out, I don't think they'll be as forgiving."

"I'll worry about that, Mr. Matthews. What do you say? Would you like to come be our new music director here at Queen of Angels?"

Johnny sighs again, "I just don't know."

"Okay, think of it this way: better pay than what you're getting now as a private piano teacher, I can assure you; insurance for you and your family; you get the summer off work; _and _free tuition for your daughter in a few years if you want."

Johnny smiles, "Um, you make it hard to say, 'no.'"

"I'll tell you what, how about you fill in as the interim music director for the rest of the year, just a few weeks—help the choir prepare for their concert. It can be a trial period. At the end of the year, you—and I—can decide if it's working out for both of us and whether you want to sign on for next year. So, what do you say, Mr. Matthews?"

Johnny smiles and exhales, "Okay, I can do that. Sounds good." The two shake hands.

Johnny accepts the job as interim music director, thinking he'd love to sign on for the next year too. He thinks to himself how his life is now truly complete—he is married to the woman he loves; has a beautiful baby daughter; a great house in the suburbs; a new name; and now a good, steady job. He has managed to leave his past behind and truly change his life for the better. And now that Kristina is graduating from high school, they can _truly _start living their life together.

THE END


End file.
